Etre près de toi
by yuki-604
Summary: Zero reçoit une mission Hunter. Yuuki insiste pour l’accompagner et le garçon cède. Une fois sur place, les évènements prennent une tournure inattendue et tout ne se passe pas comme prévu…
1. Chapter 1: Une journée comme les autres

Chapitre 1 : Une journée comme les autres…

Comme toujours, Yuuki et lui avaient patrouillé toute la nuit pour s'assurer qu'aucun élève de la Day Class ne commettait l'imprudence de se promener dehors une fois la lune levée et surtout, surtout de s'assurer que la Night Class se tenait a carreau.

Résultat, tout deux étaient exténués. De sa place, Zero voyait Yuki, la tête entre les bras, assoupie. Mais le prof l'avait vue lui aussi, et il la réveilla a grands coup de cris indignés. Il protesta, affirma que son cour n'était pas l'heure de la sieste, darda sur lui, Zero, un regard menaçant, promit d'en référer au directeur et, finalement, leur infligea une heure de colle. Encore… Lassé, Zero soupira, bailla ostensiblement, s'attirant la colère du prof qui le foudroya du regard avant de reprendre son cour.

L'argenté jeta un regard a Yuuki : Elle s'était déjà rendormie, après avoir jeté un œil vitreux par-dessus son coude, sous le regard compatissant de son amie Yori, la seule fille que Zero supportait, en dehors de Yuuki, évidemment, tout simplement parce que l'amitié qu'elle portait a la brune aux yeux rubis était sincère.

Malgré lui, il se sentit aspiré par le sommeil. La sonnerie de fin de journée retentit, le tirant provisoirement de sa somnolence. Les élèves se mirent à ramasser leurs affaires pendant que le bourdonnement des discussions commençait à résonner dans toutes les salles de l'Académie et, par petits groupes, la Day Class se hâta de sortir, pressée de respirer l'air frais du soir qui tombe. Dans une heure, juste a la fin de notre heure de colle, ce serait l'heure du changement de classe, et lui comme Yuuki devrait, une fois de plus, arborer leurs insignes de chargés de disciplines et tenter de contenir les hordes de groupies qui se précipiteraient sur le chemin pour apercevoir leurs idoles.

Zero détestait cette partie de son job, ce n'était pas un secret, bien que ce soit plus facile pour lui que pour la pauvre Yuki qui devait réellement lutter pour retenir toutes ces folles furieuses…

N'ayant pas bougé de sa place, il se sentait à nouveau attiré par les bras de Morphée quand il se rendit compte que tout les élèves avaient quitté la salle, Yuki et lui mis a part.

Comme pratiquement tous les soirs, le jeune homme se leva et alla rejoindre son amie au premier rang en soupirant. Il l'entendit bailler avant même d'être assis et, intérieurement, il pesta contre le Directeur qui leurs infligeait ces heures de nuit. Un peu de repos ne leur ferait pourtant pas de mal !

Il reporta son attention sur la feuille devant lui et grogna de dépit devant le nombre d'exercices qu'ils avaient à faire avant la fin des deux heures, s'attirant le regard surpris de Yuuki. Pour la première fois de la journée, il vit vraiment son visage et il fut frappé par son air maladif : Ses yeux étaient ternes et ornés de grosses cernes noires, elles-mêmes accentuées par la pâleur de sa peau.

Il fit de son mieux pour conserver son air détaché, cependant son cœur se serra devant la mauvaise mine de son amie. Sachant parfaitement que la diplomatie n'était pas son fort, il lui fit malgré tout remarquer :

-Tu as une mine affreuse.

Aussitôt, une étincelle de colère s'alluma dans le regard de Yuuki et, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de regretter ses paroles, elle se plaça de façon à ne plus le voir, presque dos a lui et se mit a l'ouvrage, sous le regard appréciateur du professeur, sa plume grattant la feuille d'exercices.

Amusé par sa réaction, il fixait son dos, en prenant cependant bien soin de ne pas regarder sa nuque, en se demandant néanmoins comment se faire pardonner quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le Directeur qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, avait une expression sérieuse. Surpris, les deux adolescents et l'adulte relevèrent la tête. Avant que l'un d'entre eux ait eu le temps ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, le Directeur leva la main pour les faire taire, fit signe au professeur et interpella Zero:

-Viens dans mon bureau, Zero.

Etonné, il se leva et se dirigea vers lui, suivit du professeur, qui engagea aussitôt une conversation avec le Directeur. Avant de sortir, il entendit la brune souffler d'un ton boudeur et amusé à la fois:

-Lâcheur !

Il se retourna et elle lui adressa une magnifique grimace. Il étouffa un rire et sortit, laissant sa camarade seule. Juste avant que la porte ne se referme, il perçut son soupir. Puis, juste après le petit claquement significatif d'une porte qui se ferme, il l'entendit parler toute seule. Avec un temps de retard, il comprit qu'elle rouspétait après le prof qui lui avait donné une énième heure de colle et après lui, Zero, qui l'avait lâchement abandonnée. Il sourit intérieurement :

Yuuki resterais Yuuki.


	2. Chapitre 2:Ou peut être pas

Chapitre 2 : …Ou peut-être pas.

Zero emboita le pas au Directeur qui s'était éloigné après sa discussion avec le professeur, qui le regardait s'éloigner avec un air désappointé, déçu de le voir échapper si facilement a sa punition. Le jeune homme ne prêtait absolument pas attention au chemin qu'ils empruntaient, aussi fut-il surpris de se retrouver devant la porte du bureau de l'excentrique directeur. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte et entra laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui pour permettre à Zero de le suivre. Marmonnant dans sa barbe, l'homme qui les avait recueilli, Yuuki et lui, et que Zero respectait, même s'il arrivait fréquemment qu'il l'agace prodigieusement, le blond chercha quelque chose dans les nombreux tiroirs encombrés de son bureau. Zero le regardait faire avec, sur le visage, une expression résignée. Enfin, Cross Kaien extirpa avec un cri de triomphe d'un tas de papier non identifié une enveloppe à l'aspect officielle et la tendis a Zero qui, d'un regard, le pria de ne pas l'énerver avec ses gesticulations aussi inutiles que ridicules avant de prendre l'enveloppe qui, il s'en doutait, contenait certainement une mission de **Hunter. **En temps normal, il aurait considéré cela comme une opportunité d'évacuer temporairement cette pression qu'exerçaient sur lui ses instincts réprimés. Mais là, il était vraiment épuisé, même si, fidèle à lui-même, il luttait pour ne pas le montrer.

Il ouvrit la lettre, la parcourue rapidement et releva la tête vers le Directeur et lui demanda d'une voix rendue rauque par la fatigue :

-Je suppose que je ne peux pas refuser…

L'homme en face de lui le lui confirma d'un signe du menton.

Zero soupira et s'apprêtait à prendre congé pour aller rejoindre sa camarade qui devait certainement être en train de suer sang et eau pour débarrasser le passage de la Night Class quand le Directeur lui suggéra :

-Parles-en à Yuuki avant de partir.

Comme le jeune homme le regardait avec étonnement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il devrait informer la jeune fille de ses faits et gestes, l'homme continua :

-Elle n'a pas l'air dans son assiette ces derniers jours, et je ne pense pas qu'un surplus de soucis arrange son état.

-Un surplus de soucis ? releva Zero.

-Enfin, Zero, tu sais bien comment elle est, mon adorable fille ! Si tu disparais sans prévenir, elle va s'inquiéter pour toi !

Ce n'était pas faux. Résigné, le jeune homme soupira :

-D'accord, je lui en toucherais un mot. A vous de la gérer pendant mon absence.

Il hésita un instant puis, le souvenir du visage émacié de son amie flottant dans sa mémoire, il ajouta :

-Vous devriez l'aidez pendant les patrouilles. Une surcharge de travail est bien la dernière chose dont elle est besoin. Elle a vraiment besoin de repos.

Les yeux de Kaien luisirent et il murmura :

-Alors, toi aussi tu as remarqué ?

Zero se demanda comment on pouvait ne pas remarquer quelque chose d'aussi flagrant mais il préféra ne rien dire.

Le directeur s'était mis à réfléchir a voix haute, tourné vers la fenêtre :

-…Je devrais peut-être lui offrir quelques jours de congés… Mais, dans ce cas, il faut que je trouve quelqu'un pour effectuer les rondes à sa place… hmm…

D'un coup, il se tourna vers Zero, qui se demandait quand il serait autorisé à partir, et lui demanda :

-Zero ! Crois-tu que ton maître, Yagari, pourrait s'en charger, juste pendant quelques jours ?

L'interpellé tenta d'imaginer son fier et digne maître s'abaissant a une besogne aussi ingrate et grimaça. D'un autre côté, ce job temporaire lui procurerait une occasion unique de surveillez des vampires…

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il honnêtement, demandez-le-lui.

Et il sortit avant que le blond ait trouvé autre chose à lui dire.

Du côté de Yuuki, tout allait de travers : Débarrassée de la menace que représentait Kiryu Zero, les filles étaient hystériques, pratiquement autant que le jour de la saint-Valentin, et menaient la vie dure a la chargée de discipline, qui faisait de son mieux pour repousser tout le monde, sans grand résultat néanmoins et la jeune fille était plus que bousculée. Ballotée de toute part, elle reçut plusieurs coup de coude, fut littéralement emportée par la marée humaine et se retrouva soudainement plaquée le dos au mur avec violence. Elle grimaça sous le choc et s'apprêtais à donner un coup de sifflet quand une voix familière retentit :

-Stop ! Sa suffit ! Que tout le monde se mette sur le côté !

Yuuki sentit avec soulagement l'espace autour d'elle se vider et elle releva les yeux, au milieu des grognements de protestations, vers Zero qui, enfin arrivé, venait, en quelques mots seulement, de rétablir l'ordre qu'elle s'efforçait de maintenir depuis un bon quart d'heure.

La brusque arrivée d'air, ajoutée a sa fatigue accumulée lui donnée le tournis et elle chancela. Aussitôt, une main fraiche la soutint en l'attrapant sous le coude. Elle regarda avec reconnaissance Kaname, qu'elle n'avait pas vu sortir du Pavillon de la Lune, accompagné par toute la Night Class.

La brune rougit et balbutia :

-M…Merci, Kaname-senpai !

-Je t'en prie, répondit le brun de sa voix conciliante.

Il la lâcha et ajouta doucement avant de s'éloigner :

-Ne force pas trop Yuuki. Fais attention à toi.

-Ou…oui !

En regardant son sauveur partir, Yuuki crut apercevoir dans les yeux de Zero une lueur inquiète avant qu'il ne détourne le regard vers un groupe de fille sur lequel il se mit à vociférer. Terrifiée par son air féroce, les groupies s'enfuirent vers leurs dortoirs.

Enfin, l'allée fut vide de la présence de quiquonque hormis des chargés de disciplines.

Yuuki alla se poster près de son amie, prit une profonde inspiration et gouta au paisible silence, tellement rare dans l'Académie Cross, qui régnait. Elle sentit le regard de son ami se poser sur elle et, curieuse, se tourna vers lui, des questions pleins les yeux :

-Yuuki, commença le garçon d'une voix hésitante, je vais partir.

Immédiatement, l'inquiétude et la tristesse s'affichèrent sur le visage pâle de Yuuki, lui volant le peu de couleur qui lui restait.

Le jeune homme se hâta d'ajouter :

-Pars pour longtemps, juste le temps de terminer la mission qui m'a été assigné.

N'ayant guère envie de s'étendre verbalement sur les détails, il sortit la lettre de la poche intérieur de sa veste d'uniforme et la lui tendis. Elle s'en empara et la lut rapidement, répétant à voix haute les éléments qui lui semblaient important :

-« _A compter de demain matin et jusqu'à ce que la menace du __Level E__ soit éliminée, Zero Kiryu, __**Vampire Hunter**__, est chargé de retrouver et de neutraliser cet ancien humain, situé dans le sud de la ville._ »

La brune aux yeux pourpre interrompit sa lecture et releva :

-''Le sud de la ville'' ? C'est complètement a l'opposé de l'Académie !

Zero acquiesça d'un signe de tête et confirma :

- Je dormirais sur place. La mission peut me prendre plusieurs jours…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Quant à Yuuki, elle tentait de refouler le malaise que laissait en elle les paroles de Zero. L'annonce de son absence prochaine ouvrait un gouffre en elle, qu'elle s'efforça de combler avec des pensées raisonnables, une douleur dans sa poitrine qu'elle n'expliquait qu'à moitié apparut. Partagée dans ses doutes, elle ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que Zero était parti.

Désorientée de se retrouver seule soudainement, elle regarda autour d'elle :

-Ah ! Zero ?

Personne ne répondit. Songeuse, elle marcha en direction du bâtiment principal ; prête à commencer sa ronde quotidienne et nocturne, malgré la chape de plomb qui semblait peser sur ses épaules. Mais, complètement ailleurs, elle ne prêtait absolument pas attention à la tâche qu'elle prenait d'ordinaire tant à cœur. Distraite, elle se contentait d'effectuer ses gestes par habitude. Elle méditait, réfléchissait à un moyen de remplir ce vide qui menaçait de l'aspirer dans ses noires profondeurs.

Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, son inconscient travaillait déjà à la conception d'un plan qui lui permettrait juguler cette douleur sourde qui envahissait sa poitrine dès qu'elle songeait au départ de Zero.

D'un seul coup, la solution a ses tourments lui sembla évident et elle se traita d'idiote de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt. Revigorée, elle s'élança, sauta par-dessus le balcon, et se mit à courir dans les bois dans l'espoir de trouver son camarade. Toute a sa course, elle ne vit pas la forme adossée a l'arbre et a moitié allongée dans l'herbe et lui rentra dedans, trébuchant sur les jambes musclées et tomba dans l'herbe.

Prête à réprimander vertement l'inconscient qui trainait dehors la nuit, elle fut totalement prise au dépourvue en découvrant Zero qui, surpris par son arrivée… frappante s'était redressée et la regardais, goguenard.

Rouge pivoine, elle se releva d'un coup et s'apprêtait à l'apostropher une fois de plus sur sa fainéantise quand elle se souvint de la raison pour laquelle elle le cherchait. Consciente que ce serait difficile, elle lui saisit le bras, s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et annonça d'un air déterminé :

-Je viens.

Déboussolé, complètement a l'ouest car Yuuki venait de le tirer d'une sieste qu'il jugeait bien méritée, il ne comprit pas de suite de quoi est ce qu'elle parlait. Elle continuait à le fixer d'un air buté et, peu a peu, la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Quand enfin il comprit, la colère l'envahit, il lui opposa un visage dur et asséna un « Non » définitif.

L'expression de la jeune fille se fit suppliante : bien sur, elle avait anticipé cette réaction, pourtant, elle fut blessée malgré tout. Car, dans son cerveau, son pauvre cerveau mis a mal par la fatigue incessante avait trouvé un moyen d'adoucir la douleur qu'elle ressentirait forcément lors du départ du jeune homme, leur première séparation depuis quatre ans, aussi courte fut-elle. Pour ne pas avoir à supporter la souffrance qui accompagnerait cette perte, il suffisait qu'elle aille avec lui. C'était aussi simple que ça.

-S'il te plait ! Insista-t-elle d'une voix pleine de trémolo.

Elle sentit les larmes monter à l'assaut de ses prunelles malgré ses efforts pour les ravaler.

La jeune fille vit l'expression de Zero se modifier petit à petit et il s'exclama d'un air ahuri :

-Tu pleure !

Stupéfaite, Yuuki passa la main sur ses joues et les sentit humides. Ses larmes, ces traitresses, avaient coulé sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle faillit se justifier, expliquer que cela tenait davantage de la fatigue que d'autre chose, mais, consciente de tenir sa seule chance de faire changer d'avis le jeune homme, elle tint sa langue. De plus, a en juger par la douleur qui lacérait sa poitrine, elle se demandait si cela venait réellement de son manque de sommeil…

Le visage de Zero était comme torturé et elle comprit qu'il menait une véritable lutte intérieure. Son expression rappela à Yuuki ce jour où elle lui avait offert son sang pour la première fois. Ce jour-là, son visage montrait le supplice qu'il éprouvait et il lui avait dit « Arrête… Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner… »

Son visage possédait à présent la même expression de martyre, et elle lui transperçait le cœur.

-Yuuki… murmura-t-il doucement.

-S'il te plaît ! Si je reste ici, j'aurais tout le temps peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, je ne servirais à rien ! Laisse-moi venir, je t'en prie !

Le jeune homme semblait partagé par le doute. Il s'emmura dans un silence troublé tandis que la jeune fille laissait couler ses larmes, les yeux fixés sur les orbes parme de son ami. L'attente de sa réponse, qu'elle savait être la dernière, était insupportable, pourtant, elle se força à ne rien dire. Enfin, Kiryu soupira, ferma les yeux et souffla :

-D'accord. J'en parlerais au Directeur.

Yuuki fut submergée par le soulagement et fut si heureuse qu'elle faillit se jeter à son cou, se ravisa en se disant qu'il n'apprécierait probablement pas et se contenta de le remercier, en essayant de passer toute sa reconnaissance dans ce simple mot :

-Merci.

Touché par l'émotion qu'il perçut derrière les paroles de la jeune fille, Zero tendis la main vers elle, comme pour lui caresser la joue, se retint, la main crispée et se releva sous le regard encore embué de la demoiselle.

-L'aube arrive, va te coucher, lui dit-il simplement en s'éloignant.

Surprise, Yuuki prit conscience qu'en effet, le soleil se levait déjà au loin, déposant sur les reliefs, donnant un paysage orangé une apparence irréelle.

Elle se rendit également compte avec étonnement que la fatigue recommençait à peser sur ses muscles contractés en endoloris. Baillant bruyamment, elle se releva prudemment, fut prise de vertige, dut s'appuyer contre le tronc de l'arbre et rejoignit son dortoir, se soutenant à moitié avec les murs pour se maintenir debout. Enfin, elle atteignit son lit, sur lequel elle se laissa tomber toute habillée en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Yori et elle s'endormit aussitôt d'un sommeil sans rêve.


	3. Chapitre 3: Le départ

Chapitre 3 : Le départ.

Zero, de son coté, se dirigeais vers le bureau du Directeur. Les larmes de Yuuki lui avait fait mal et l'avais fait cédé. Regrettait-il à présent ?

Non. Il devait bien avouer que cela le soulageais qu'elle vienne avec lui : Ainsi, il n'aurait pas à souffrir de son absence, il ne passerait pas son temps à s'inquiéter de ce qui pourrait lui arriver et, surtout, il ne la laisserait pas seule avec _LUI._ Kuran Kaname. Le nom à lui seul lui donnait la nausée et il serra les poings.

Arrivé devant la porte du bureau, il entendit des éclats de voix. La discussion semblait être assez animée et il fallut au jeune homme peu de temps pour reconnaître la voix de son maître. Il se souvint alors que le Directeur avait l'intention de demander à Yagari de les remplacer, Yuuki et lui, pendant les patrouilles. Il toqua. Les voix se turent et le Directeur lui dit d'entrer. Zero poussa la porte et vit son Maître, penché sur le bureau, les deux mains posées a plat sur le bois, faisant face au Directeur - et par conséquent, lui tournait le dos, l'empêchant de voir son expression –tandis que le blond gardait un visage neutre, les deux mains jointes sous le menton, comme a son habitude, la lueur vacillante d'une bougie se reflétant sur le verre de ses lunettes.

-Oh, Zero ! S'exclama joyeusement le directeur.

Yagari se retourna, le dévisagea un instant et l'apostropha :

-Eh, Zero ! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?!

Le jeune homme eut l'intime conviction que l'homme qui l'avait recueilli avait encore fait des siennes quand l'œil unique de son Maître l'évalua d'un éclat dur.

Comme il restait silencieux, le borgne lui lança :

-Pourquoi as-tu affirmé a cet ''individu'' (et le mot ressemblait presque a une insulte dans sa bouche) que j'accepterais d'accomplir cette corvée que tu appelle « job » ?

Le ton était menaçant. Malgré lui, le jeune homme recula d'un pas et protesta :

-J'ai jamais dit ça ! Se défendit-il.

Toujours assis derrière son bureau, le directeur prit un ai faussement déçu et dit d'une voix plaintive en pleurant :

-Ah, Kiryu-Kun, ce n'est pas beau de mentir !

La colère explosa en lui comme un volcan et il se mit à hurler, une aura menaçante l'entourant et faisant temporairement disparaître la fatigue de ses muscles noués :

-N'importe quoi ! J'ai dit que j'en savais rien ! Vous n'êtes même pas capable de reconnaître une supposition, comment voulez-vous diriger une école ?! J'ai toujours dit que vous étiez cinglé, mais là ça…

Il aurait pu continuer ainsi longtemps, crachant sa rancœur, qui, à l'origine, n'était même pas dirigée contre le pauvre homme qui l'écoutait déverser son venin avec indifférence si son Maître n'avait pas posé une main sur son épaule :

-C'est bon, Zero, tu sais bien que ce vieillard n'est plus bon a grand-chose…

Calmé, autant par la tentative d'humour du borgne que par sa main apaisante, Zero se détendit. Après un temps de silence, Yagari ajouta :

-Allez, je peux bien faire ça quelques jours ! C'est une occasion en or qui ne se représentera peut-être plus de surveiller ces fichus buveurs de sangs. Et puis, qui sait, si ça me plait, peut-être que je te piquerais ta tâche, de temps à autre… Mais sa m'étonnerais. Car je suppose que je n'aurais pas le droit de tuer ces Vampires ?

Pendant que le directeur ''enguirlandait'' le borgne pour son agressivité immédiate typique des **Hunters**, Zero jeta a son maître un regard reconnaissant. Et il aurait juré que ce dernier lui avait adressé un clin d'œil.

Puis le directeur s'adressa de nouveau à lui :

-Zero, tu as parlé à Yuuki ?

-Oui.

-Et ?

-Elle veut venir avec moi.

Yagari grogna, partagé entre le danger que courrait forcément la jeune inconsciente, ce dont, au fond, il se moquait, et son envie d'être seul pour ses futures patrouilles, sans personne pour gêner ses déplacements, ignorant le fait que, dans tous les cas, la jeune fille ne participerait pas aux prochaines rondes nocturnes.

Quant à Cross Kaien, il réfléchissait.

-Pourquoi pas, souffla-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Yagari approuva aussitôt, apparemment ravi de ne pas avoir a supporté quelqu'un qui pourrait gêner ses actions éventuelles contre les vampires.

-Très bien, conclut le blond, va la prévenir, préparez vos affaires, je vous donnerais un peu d'argent pour la nourriture et l'hôtel. Vous partirez à midi, pendant que les autres élèves se trouveront au self.

Zero hocha la tête, se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et s'apprêtait à la franchir quand le directeur l'interpella une nouvelle fois :

-Zero !

Le concerné pivota légèrement la tête dans sa direction.

-Fais attention. A toi comme à elle.

-Evidemment, rétorqua le jeune homme

Et il quitta la pièce.

Yuuki dormait profondément quand elle eut l'impression que quelqu'un l'appelait. On la secouait. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et se demanda pourquoi on ne la laissait pas se reposer en paix. Sa vue, trouble tout d'abord, s'éclaircit jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit capable de reconnaître le visage de Yori, penchée sur elle.

-Yuuki, disait-elle, désolée de te réveiller mais Kiryu-Kun est devant la porte et il a insisté pour que je te réveille. Je lui ai dit que tu avais besoin de dormir mais il n'a rien voulu savoir. Il a l'air assez agité, ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules, peu intéressée par les états d'âme du garçon mais consciente que son amie y prêtait grande attention.

-C'est bon Yori, lui répondit Yuuki en souriant. Merci !

Elle sauta du lit, grimaça en sentant ses paupières se refermer malgré elle, secoua la tête pour chasser les dernières brumes du sommeil et, après s'être prestement changée, se précipita hors de la pièce et faillit percuter Zero, qui faisait les cents pas devant la porte.

-Enfin, bougonna-t-il en la voyant.

-Désolée, j'ai eu du mal à me lever…

La culpabilité envahit Zero, mais il se força à repousser ce sentiment.

-Alors ? l'interrogea Yuuki, qu'a dit le directeur ?

D'humeur joueuse, Zero lui laissa le suspens un moment avant de lâcher, presque à regret :

-Il est d'accord.

Le visage pâle s'illumina, un grand sourire s'épanoui sur ses lèvres et ses yeux pourpres scintillèrent d'une lueur radieuse. La voyant ainsi, Zero ne put que se féliciter d'avoir accepter sa présence.

-Dépêche-toi de préparer tes affaires, on part dans vingt minutes. Et ne prends que le minimum !

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna dans le couloir pour aller préparer son propre sac.

Yuuki savoura un instant sa victoire, plantée dans le couloir, heureuse de constater que la douleur qui hantait son cœur venait de disparaître. Puis elle sursauta :

« Vingt minutes ! »

Elle bondit à l'intérieur de la chambre et se jeta sur son armoire, de laquelle elle commença à prendre des vêtements, tout a fait au hasard, et à les jeter en vrac dans sa valise.

-Tu pars ? demanda une petite voix.

Yuuki se figea et se retourna pour tomber sur le regard sincère et attristé de Yori. Une bouffée de remord l'envahit : Toute a sa crainte d'être séparée de Zero, elle n'avait pas songé un seul instant à prévenir son amie de son éventuel prochain départ.

-Ah, euh, oui ! Désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenue, Yori-chan, mais Zero et moi on va… Euh rendre service au directeur !

La jeune fille en face d'elle pencha la tête sur le coté et interrogea :

-Tu pars longtemps ?

Yuuki monta les mains à la hauteur de son visage et les secoua en signe de dénégation :

-Non, non ! Juste pour quelques jours, mais je ne sais pas combien exactement…

Son amie hocha lentement la tête :

-Je me disais aussi que Kiryu-Kun était bizarre… Fais attention à toi Yuuki. Les jours vont être longs sans toi…

La gorge de Yuuki se serra mais elle se força à garder un ton enjoué :

Allez, ça ne sera pas long !

Avisant par hasard l'heure sur l'horloge du dortoir, elle s'exclama :

-Aaaaah !! Miiiiince, j'ai plus que trois minutes !

Aussitôt, elle replongea dans son tas de vêtement, le jugea suffisamment important puisque Zero avait demandé le strict minimum, ferma le sac, le jeta sur son épaule et sortit de la pièce en coup de vent. Courant aussi vite qu'elle le put, elle rejoignit Zero, adossé a un des piliers qui soutenait le grand portail de fer. En la voyant arrivée, essoufflée, il leva un sourcil et annonça avec une voix neutre :

-Deux minutes de retard.

Comme à l'accoutumée, Yuuki s'énerva après son camarade et protesta :

-Comme si toi, t'était jamais en retard ! Je me souviens même de plusieurs fois où tu ne faisais rien pendant tes rondes !

Zero passa une main lasse sur son visage et laissa échapper un gros soupir :

-Tais-toi ou je te laisse ici.

Malgré l'envie qui la taraudait de rétorquer vertement, elle tint sa langue et suivit son ami en silence alors qu'il franchissait le portail.

Ils marchaient depuis plusieurs heures, le paysage désert, à la limite de campagnard, petit a petit remplacé par les rues de la ville lorsque, avisant le soleil qui disparaissait peu à peu derrière les maisons de pierres anciennes, Yuuki osa demander :

-Dis, Zero ?

L'interpellé, qui, perdu dans ses pensées, fixait la route d'un air vague, reprit ses esprits et tourna la tête vers la jeune fille :

-Quoi ?

-Comment on va se débrouiller pour dormir… et manger, ajouta-t-elle comme son estomac se manifestait bruyamment.

Le jeune homme lui jeta un bref regard amusé avant de sortir de sa poche une bourse à l'air bien garnie :

-Le Directeur m'a donné de l'argent.

Rassurée de savoir qu'ils ne passeraient pas la nuit a la rue, la jeune fille hocha la tête. Levant la tête, le garçon aux cheveux d'argent décida en voyant le ciel qui s'assombrissait :

-Commençons à chercher une auberge où passer la nuit avant qu'elle ne tombe complètement.

-Ok…

Ils continuèrent à avancer, le vent frais du crépuscule s'engouffrant dans leurs vêtements et déclenchant leurs frissons. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé de logement et ils erraient encore dans les ruelles de plus en plus sombres, seulement éclairées par la lumière froide des lampadaires.

D'un coup, Yuuki s'exclama en pointant le doigt vers un point situé à leur droite :

-Là !

Elle montrait un petit bâtiment dont toutes les décorations étaient en bois, à l'aspect chaleureux, pittoresque et accueillant. Un petit panneau, en bois blanc, à moitié dissimulé par la végétation, indiquait : « L'Auberge de chez Mikoto »

-C'est pas trop tôt, ronchonna Zero tandis que Yuuki le tirait en avant :

-Allez !

Enfin, ils atteignirent la porte. La brunette, dans un soudain accès de timidité laissa le jeune homme passer devant.

Dès qu'ils eurent franchi le seuil, le réceptionniste, un homme assez petit, très maigre et aux cheveux coiffé a l'ancienne mode, les accueilli d'un air joyeux et un accent à couper au couteau :

-Bonjour ! Vous venez pour la nuit ? Paaarfait, j'ai justement la chambre qu'il vous faut ! Spécialement conçue pour les jeunes c…

-_Deux_ chambres s'il vous plait, le coupa Zero.

Yuuki lui jeta un regard en biais et eut l'impression qu'il rougissait légèrement, sans trop saisir pourquoi.

Le réceptionniste ne se démonta pas et enchaina :

-Très bien, deux chambres donc…

Il enregistra la réservation et leur tendit les clés

-Voila ! Vous possédez les chambres n°quatre et six ! Elles sont côtes a côtes et toutes deux donnent sur l'Est, la vue qu'elles offrent le matin lors du lever du soleil est splendide !

Zero prit la clé de la chambre n°six sans un mot et monta l'escalier.

Yuuki, elle, prit la peine de remercier chaleureusement l'employé, comme pour compenser le mauvais caractère de son compagnon, saisit la deuxième clé et s'élança pour rejoindre le garçon.

Juste au moment où elle parvenait à sa hauteur, son estomac se rappela à son bon souvenir et il lui jeta quelques pièces en lui lançant :

-Va manger si t'as faim. Moi, je dors, ne me dérange pas.

Et il claqua la porte de sa chambre.

La jeune femme fit la moue devant la froideur de Zero et sa nature solitaire et maussade. Néanmoins, son ventre la rappela à l'ordre et sa bonne humeur reprit le dessus. Elle descendit quatre a quatre les marches et alla demander a l'accueil s'il était encore possible de diner. Le réceptionniste approuva vivement et lui indiqua d'un grand mouvement du bras la salle à manger, située à côté de l'escalier menant aux chambres. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et partit s'installer à une petite table ronde pour deux personnes, située près de la fenêtre, d'où elle voyait la rue adjacente, parsemée de fleur en pot comme on en voit souvent dans les petits patelins, et éclairée plus par la lumière orangée des réverbères que par l'éclat du petit croissant de lune qui veillait sur la voute céleste, à peine visible derrière nuages.

Un serveur roux a la moustache bien garnie vint lui présenter une carte et, tandis qu'il s'éloignait, elle la parcourut des yeux, sidérée par le choix qui s'offrait a elle, passant des simples ramens traditionnels à de succulents et réputés plats français, anglais ou italiens.

Elle hésitait, s'extasiant sur le nombre de possibilités et, finalement, se rabattit sur une simple soupe aux légumes, car elle s'aperçut que la plupart des plats dépassaient de très loin la modeste somme que Zero lui avait laissé. Quand le serveur revint pour prendre sa commande, elle lui fit malgré tout de sincères félicitations à transmettre au cuisinier sur la diversité des mets proposés. Le rouquin s'inclina, promit de transmettre le message et disparut dans les cuisines.

Peu de temps après, elle vit avec surprise que ce n'était pas le serveur qui lui apportait sa soupe mais un autre homme, assez corpulent, aux cheveux noirs, au nez fin et aux yeux pétillant malgré le fait qu'il fronçait légèrement les sourcils, qui devait approcher de la quarantaine. Il déposa le bol devant elle et elle comprit a sa tenue qu'il s'agissait du cuisinier. Elle en eut la confirmation lorsqu'il prit la parole, d'une voix rauque qui rappela à la jeune fille celle de Yagari Tôga :

-Alors, mademoiselle, il parait que vous voulez me féliciter ?

-C'est exact.

L'homme paraissait déconcerté :

-Mais, sur quoi ? Vous n'avez même pas encore mangé !

Yuuki comprit alors que le serveur avait oublié de mentionner la raison pour laquelle elle lui adressait ses félicitations. Elle s'expliqua donc :

-Je n'ai jamais vu autant de choix de ma vie, et je voulais vous dire bravo pour votre capacité à cuisiner de si nombreux plats différents. Sa ne doit pas être facile !

Les yeux de l'homme, d'ébène, brillèrent de joie. Malgré tout, il tenta de rester modeste et affirma :

-Voyons, vous ne pouvez pas juger avant d'avoir gouté !

La jeune fille approuva et gouta une pleine cuiller. Aussitôt, un agréable arome envahit ses narines et un gout exquis ravit ses papilles.

-Mmmmh ! S'exclama-t-elle, c'est délicieux, comment faites-vous sa ?

L'air vraiment ravi, le cuisinier expliqua, sur le ton de la confidence :

-C'est ma petite recette : Voyez vous, au moment où l'eau bout, j'ajoute quelques herbes au nom imprononçable…

Il engagea aussitôt un discours enflammé sur la meilleure façon de faire une soupe. Yuuki écouta poliment, tentant de retenir quelques astuces mais elle ne voyait pas toujours de quoi il parlait et, dans ces moments là, elle regrettait que Zero ne soit pas là car, après tout, celui le chef en cuisine.

Au bout d'environ cinq minutes, l'homme s'arrêta, l'air contrit :

-Je suis désolé, je vous ennuie avec mes histoires…

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de protester, il ajouta :

-En même temps, il est tellement rare que les clients pensent au cuisinier ! On ne le voit pas, il travaille dans l'ombre alors, on ne songe pas a lui. C'est pour ça que votre appréciation me touche énormément.

La jeune fille resta un moment silencieuse. Enfin, elle reprit :

-Alors, vous avez encore plus de mérite.

Il la dévisagea sans comprendre et elle continua :

-Si on ne reconnaît pas votre travail, vous avez du mérite de continuer à vous donner autant de mal pour vos clients. Après tout, puisque personne ne dit rien, vous pourriez très bien vous faciliter le travail en proposant moins, et surtout de moins bonne qualité. Je vous admire pour votre dévouement.

Emu, le cuisinier la remercia, sans même remarquer qu'il passait d'un vouvoiement poli à un tutoiement familier :

-Merci. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

Gênée, Yuuki détourna le regard et balbutia :

-C'est rien. C'était sincère, vraiment…

Ensuite, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. L'homme éclata d'un rire énorme et irrépressible quand elle lui expliqua a quel point elle était médiocre en cuisine, évoquant de façon tout a fait naturel l'épisode désastreux du chocolat de la St-Valentin. Cependant, le cuisinier dut partir quand de nouveaux clients arrivèrent en masse (Yuuki en compta quinze) et demandèrent à dîner. Le marmiton s'excusa, la remercia pour sa sympathie et Yuuki lui rétorqua que tout le plaisir avait été pour elle, qu'il lui avait évité de mourir d'ennui toute seule. Le bonhomme sourit, ramassa le bol, vide à présent, et lui demanda, repassant au vouvoiement normalement réservé au client :

-Vous êtes venue seule ?

La brune le regarda, surprise qu'il demande des informations sur elle : Jusqu'à présent, leur conversation avait évité tout sujet personnel. Elle répondit néanmoins :

-Non, mon… frère m'accompagne mais il dort déjà, il était fatigué.

Elle avait inconsciemment buté sur le mot ''frère'' : Après tout, il ne l'était pas vraiment, et, officiellement, il ne l'était pas du tout. Cependant, son hésitation passa inaperçue pour le cuisinier qui semblait rassuré.

-Tant mieux. Ce n'est pas prudent de voyager seule en ville en ce moment, surtout une jeune fille…

Une ombre passa sur son visage, qui parut soudainement âgé de dix de plus :

-Ma…Ma fille a disparue comme sa il y a plusieurs mois. On l'a retrouvée morte, trois jours après sa disparition.

Touchée, Yuuki baissa la tête :

-Je suis désolée…

-De quoi ? Vous n'y êtes pour rien, c'est le destin…

-Oui…

-Passez une bonne nuit mademoiselle, et faites attention a vous, dit-il d'une voix bourrue.

-Merci, vous aussi.

Le bonhomme retourna dans sa cuisine, les épaules voutées.

Le groupe de personne s'installa et entama aussitôt une bruyante conversation.

La tranquillité de la pièce avait disparue en même temps que le silence et la jeune fille jugea préférable d'aller se coucher. Une fois devant la porte de sa chambre, elle se rappela, interdite, que Zero avait pris tout les bagages… y compris le sien.

« Flûte ! Songea-t-elle »

En une fraction de seconde, elle décida d'aller le chercher silencieusement. Elle longea le corridor jusqu'à la porte voisine, hésita à toquer puis choisit de s'abstenir pour éviter de réveiller son ami. Elle appuya lentement sur la poignée pour ne pas la faire cliqueter puis, craignant de se faire repérer par un des employés, elle accéléra le mouvement et, bientôt, se retrouva dans la pièce obscure.


	4. Chapitre 4: La chasse

Chapitre 4 : La chasse.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, bénissant dieu qu'elle ne grince pas. Ensuite, elle se dirigea à pas de loup vers la porte entrebâillée du fond. L'obscurité de la pièce était-elle qu'elle ne distinguait rien, hormis ce petit faisceau de lumière qui l'attirait inexorablement. Elle poussa le battant et passais la tête quand une vois l'interpella :

-T'es vraiment pas discrète…

La voix, familière, provenait de Zero qui, pas du tout endormi, regardais par la fenêtre, nonchalamment assis sur son lit, une jambe remontée, le coude posé sur le genou, le second bras servant d'appui sur le matelas, derrière lui, l'autre jambe repliée sous la première. Les rayons de la lune traversait la fenêtre sans volet ni rideau et s'accrochait a la chevelure d'argent du jeune homme.

Subjuguée malgré elle par la vision qu'il lui offrait inconsciemment, Yuuki ne réagit pas à la pique, contrairement a son habitude et chuchota :

-Je croyais que tu dormais, je voulais pas te réveiller…

Il continua de fixer la voute étoilée comme si elle possédait les réponses a ses questions informulées, en silence et finalement, demanda :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Sa voix, douce, était dénuée d'agressivité.

D'une voix qui ne contenait aucun reproche, même voilé, elle s'expliqua :

-Tu es partit avec tout les bagages, alors je suis venue chercher le mien…

-J'ai mis le tien dans ta chambre pendant que tu mangeais, déclara-t-il d'un ton ironique. Tu ne l'as pas vu ?

Yuuki s'empourpra et remercia l'obscurité du fond de la pièce qui empêchait Zero de voir son visage pivoine.

-Euh… Je suis même pas rentrée dans ma chambre en fait… avoua-t-elle piteusement.

-Idiote.

Dans la faible lueur qui nimbait l'espace où se trouvait le lit, il sembla à la jeune fille que les commissures des lèvres du garçon s'étaient légèrement relevées.

Se prenant au jeu, elle rétorqua :

-Idiot toi-même !

Et elle s'apprêtait à s'esquiver quand la voix de son ami la retint :

-Yuuki…

-Oui ?

-…Rien. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Zero.

Et elle sortit, laissant le jeune homme seul.

Il entendit ses pas s'éloigner puis se rapprocher quand elle pénétra dans la salle adjacente a sa chambre. Il devina qu'elle se préparait pour la nuit Se laissant tomber sur le dos, les mains sous la nuque, le garçon recommença a observer la lune a travers ses mèches grises. Puis le calme revint, entrecoupé de temps à autre par les rires tonitruants des clients, venant de la salle à manger.

Enfin, le raclement des chaises significatif signa la fin de la soirée, le bourdonnement des conversations s'estompa et le silence s'installa.

Zero comme Yuuki sombrèrent dans un profond sommeil.

Le lendemain, à l'aurore, à l'heure où le soleil commence à nous envoyer timidement ses premiers rayons, éclairant le paysage d'une faible mais réconfortante lueur, la chasse au Level E fut déclarée.

La ville s'éveilla petit a petit, pendant que l'astre solaire se levait tout a fait, mais fut caché par de gros nuages d'un gris sombre annonciateur de l'orage qui privèrent les Hommes du réconfort qu'ils tirent de la douce lumière du soleil et de la douce chaleur qu'il apporte, si précieuse en Hiver.

Quand Yuuki se leva, elle s'habilla a la va-vite, sans prendre garde à ce qu'elle enfilait, les yeux fixés sur le ciel gris. Elle pesta contre le mauvais temps et sortit de la pièce, vêtue d'un tee-shirt blanc, d'une veste noire assez légère et d'un jean délavé avec des baskets, noires également.

Quand elle descendit, Zero avait déjà fini de déjeuner :

-Ca y est, tu es enfin levée ? L'apostropha-t-il en guise de salut.

Le ''enfin'' ayant été prononcé d'un ton moqueur, Yuuki s'exclama :

-Eh, oh ! T'as qu'à pas te lever si tôt, t'aura pas l'impression que les autres sont à la bourre !

Il darda sur elle un regard glacial et avant qu'elle n'ait eu l'occasion de répliquer, la jeune fille enchaina :

-Bon, je me dépêche de manger et on y va !

-Non.

Coupée dans son élan, Yuuki se tourna vers Zero et lui demanda, surprise :

-Quoi, non ?

-Non, tu ne viens pas. Tu reste ici, asséna t-il sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

Mais, évidemment, la jeune fille n'en tint pas compte :

Il y eut un instant de flottement, pendant lequel la brune réalisa ce qu'il lui ordonnait. Quand elle eut compris, la colère flamba dans ses prunelles et, faisant fi du ton menaçant de garçon, s'exclama, furieuse :

-QUOI ??! Attend, je suis pas venue ici pour t'attendre dans une auberge !

Le visage de Zero ressemblait à un masque de pierre, et son esprit semblait encore plus impénétrable que d'ordinaire. Yuuki changea de tactique :

-Zero… T'imagine comment je vais me sentir ? Etre ici, sans savoir ce qui se passe, sa va être horrible ! Je vais passer mon temps à imaginer des scénarios catastrophes…

Mais le garçon resta intraitable :

-Ca risque d'être dangereux et je refuse de prendre la responsabilité de ta présence. Il se pourrait que je sois, pendant un instant, éloigné de toi, et il pourrait arriver n'importe quoi. Alors, tu reste là, et il n'y a pas de négociation possible.

Yuuki resta silencieuse, la mine boudeuse. Elle comprenait les arguments de son ami mais pourtant, être mise à l' écart la dérangeait. Elle était une Gardienne quand même ! Cependant, la voix de la raison lui souffla que ce titre ne valait rien en dehors de l'Académie et que son rôle se limitait à repousser des groupes de filles gagatisantes et à reprendre a l'ordre des vampires dit' 'civilisés'' du fait de leur haute-naissance. Quelque part au fond d'elle, elle savait que son statut d'humaine n'était pas fait pour la chasse aux Levels E. Elle regarda donc Zero prendre son sac, qui ne devais guère contenir que les munitions de son Bloody Rose et la bourse, le passer en bandoulière sur son épaule et passer à côté d'elle, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage :

-Je ne serais pas long.

Et il sortit, laissant la jeune fille au milieu de la pièce. Il fallu a cette dernière moins de dix secondes pour se décider. Elle attrapa un croissant et une tartine beurrée sur une table voisine et se précipita au dehors, où elle fut frappée par le vent frais, sous la mer de nuages sombre. Elle regarda autour d'elle avec frénésie et repéra juste à temps Zero qui tournait dans une rue avoisinante. Elle bondit à sa suite, tout en faisant attention a garder une certaine distance entre eux pour ne pas être repérée car s'il voyait qu'elle l'avait suivie, elle savait qu'il entrerait dans une colère noire, l'obligerais à retourner a l'auberge et ne lui adresserais pas la parole pendant un sacré bout de temps.

Il avait plu pendant la nuit et les pavés étaient glissants. Zero semblait savoir parfaitement où il allait car pas un instant il n'hésita devant telle ou telle ruelle. Ils avancèrent rapidement, défilant devant des personnes normales, des boutiques emplies de monde, d'autre totalement désertes, des marchands ambulants, des couples qui se tenaient la main, des hordes d'enfants qui les dépassèrent en courant, des hommes d'affaires… Enfin, ils quittèrent les rues peuplées et agitées de la ville et s'éloignèrent dans la campagne. Avançant désormais en terrain découvert et dépourvu de la moindre foule dans laquelle elle aurait pu se fondre, Yuuki fut forcée de laisser son camarade prendre de l'avance, jusqu'a ne distinguer de lui plus qu'une silhouette aux contours mal définis.

Un bâtiment massif se dessinait dans la brume. Suivant toujours la route usée et probablement inutilisée depuis longtemps, les deux adolescents arrivèrent en vue d'un grand manoir abandonné.

Il ressortait de cette construction, de ces pierres rongées par le temps et en partie recouverte par le lierre un charme indéniable et envoûtant qui figea la jeune fille sur place. Apparemment insensible à la beauté du paysage, Zero continua à marcher sur le chemin tapissé de mauvaises herbes, massacrant en un instant et avec un seul pas ce que la nature avait mis des années à reconquérir, s'avança vers la bâtisse et, finalement, pénétra dans la demeure, disparaissant a la vue de son amie. Yuuki, quant à elle, resta plantée là où elle était. Des yeux, elle parcourut la façade de l'édifice : La tourelle en ruine, le large porche sous lequel on avait du, à une époque désormais révolue, abriter une quelquonque calèche, puisqu'elle voyait des écuries à côté. La partie centrale de la villa était l'endroit qu'elle jugeait le plus habitable.

Soudain, elle prit conscience qu'elle se tenait près d'un portail dont les portes, autrefois soutenues par d'imposant piliers dont il ne restait que des vestiges d'une splendeur passée, et qu'elle n'avait pas vus dans le brouillard, pendaient lamentablement.

D'un coup, un rayon du soleil perça les nuages et éclaira la campagne d'une lueur rassurante. Un scintillement à sa droite attira son attention et elle tourna la tête. Là, à une centaine de mètres, se tenait un lac à l'aspect peu naturel a cause des pavés en marbre qui l'entourait et du rebord qui en faisait le tour, le faisant ressembler à un bassin. Cependant, la couleur de l'eau, qui tirait plus sur le marron boueux que sur le bleu paisible de ces lacs miniatures que les riches aristocrates faisaient construire dans leurs domaines, ne pouvait tromper et la jeune fille était persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'un lac à l'origine naturel et que les propriétaires du manoir, de leur vivants, avait du ''domestiquer'' à leur façon en lui conférant une allure civilisée.

Les gouttes de rosée attrapaient les rayonnements du soleil et les reflétaient. La brune trouvait cela magnifique. Emportée par la beauté du site, ayant momentanément oublié Zero, elle s'élança vers le lac. A cet instant, le soleil se dissimula à nouveau derrière les nuages, assombrissant le paysage, mais Yuuki n'y prit pas garde. Elle se mit à courir, son regard fixé sur l'étendue d'eau scintillante malgré l'absence de soleil. L'atmosphère se chargea d'électricité, annonçant l'orage qui se préparait plus loin. Les ronces freinaient la progression de Yuuki, mais pas assez pour l'empêcher de trotter. Sa course faisait battre ses cheveux sur sa nuque, le vent sifflait à ses oreilles.

Il lui sembla entendre un coup sourd, comme une détonation, mais le chuintement du vent déformait ce qu'elle entendait et elle douta d'avoir réellement perçu cette déflagration.

Son bas de pantalon était trempé car les gouttes de rosée encore présentent sur les plantes s'accrochait au tissu. Le terrain était humide, presque boueux et il n'était guère facile de progresser, cependant la jeune fille avait toujours aimé les lacs et celui-ci lui semblait magnifique.

Elle accéléra et, enfin, elle posa le pied sur le marbre. Elle continua à courir, en se faisant la réflexion que le sol était vraiment glissant. Elle s'approchait de plus en plus du rebord. Enfin, elle ne fut plus qu'a deux pas et c'est à ce moment là, alors qu'elle se penchait en avant au dessus de la surface sombre pour en juger la profondeur que tout bascula : Elle dérapa sur le marbre glissant et, emportée par son élan, bascula en avant. Sa tête heurta le rebord et une vive douleur lui vrilla le crâne. Elle se sentit dégringoler, puis éclaboussée par un liquide noir. Juste avant de perdre connaissance, elle eut conscience de la sensation d'asphyxie qui l'envahit.

Au dessus d'elle, l'orage éclata. Puis tout devint noir.

Zero, de son côté, ne s'était pas douté un seul instant que sa camarade l'avait suivi. Il avait foncé au vieux manoir, a l'adresse que lui avait donnée le réceptionniste la veille, pendant que Yuuki mangeait. Le pauvre homme était persuadé qu'il souhaitait faire du tourisme… S'il savait !

Une grimace amère avait tordue ses traits. Il avait marché vite, en suivant son impressionnant sens de l'orientation et avait trouvé, plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Il n'avait jeté que de très brefs coups d'œil au paysage, qu'il devinait pourtant majestueux. Mais il n'était pas venu s'extasier sur la beauté d'un site, aussi magnifique soit-il et il était entré dans le bâtiment en ruine, sur ses gardes. Il avait sortit son Bloody Rose et arme au poing, s'était enfoncé dans les entrailles du manoir. Le sol, couvert de gravier, crissait sous ses semelles à chacun de ses pas. Le plafond, depuis longtemps effondré, avait laissé place à une superbe vue sur le ciel gris. Les nuages obscurcissait la scène et laissait les ténèbres envahir ce qui avait été le hall somptueux d'un grand manoir.

D'un coup, le soleil traversa la voute sombre et éclaira la pièce. Ce brusque et inattendu éclat de lumière permit à Zero de distinguer la silhouette tapie sous l'escalier brisé. Se sachant désormais repérée, l'ombre bondit et tenta de s'enfuir. Zero, se déplaçant aussi vite qu'il le put, s'interposa entre la créature et la porte et plaça le canon de son arme sur la tempe du Level E.

Inutile de demander s'il était bien l'auteur des crimes qui sévissaient en ville depuis plusieurs semaines : Sa bouche maculée du sang de ses victimes était une preuve suffisante, de même que ses yeux fous et son visage tordu par une soif intarissable et la souffrance qui en résultait.

-Pour tous les crimes que tu as commis, je t'exécute, Vampire !

Il cracha presque le dernier mot, le prononçant avec tout le mépris et le dégout qu'il le put.

Et il appuya sur la gâchette.

La détonation fit vibrer ses tympans. Le corps du Level E disparut, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un peu de sable que le vent eu tôt fait de disperser.

L'argenté contempla en silence l'endroit où s'était tenu le vampire, conscient qu'un jour plus ou moins proche, ce serait a lui de se tenir là, avec un Hunter en face de lui. Il savait que si Yuuki ne parvenait pas à tenir sa promesse, ce ne pourrait être que l'un des ''siens'' qui lui apporterait la délivrance de cette soif perpétuelle qui le taraudait et faisait de lui un de ces monstres qu'il haïssait tant. En attendant, il devait se battre. Pour lui, pour son Maître. Pour Yuuki.

Soupirant, il sortit des ruines et, ruminant ses pensées, avança le long du sentier.

Il prit soudainement conscience des gouttes qui ruisselait sur son visage, assombrissait ses mèches argentées, trempait son manteau et rendant boueux la terre qu'il foulait. Il releva les yeux et aperçut un petit lac entouré de marbre. Il s'en approcha. Après tout, sa ''chasse'' avait été très courte, Yuuki ne mourrait pas si il la laissait seule quelques minutes de plus à l'auberge… Il posa le pied sur le marbre et se rendit tout de suite compte qu'il était glissant. Marchant avec précaution, il s'avança jusqu'au bord et contempla son reflet déformé dans l'eau sombre animée par les gouttes qui en troublait la surface habituellement si lisse. Il laissa ses pensées vagabonder vers Yuuki, son éternel optimisme, son sourire…

Il lui sembla voir une forme sombre dans l'eau, qui s'enfonçait peu à peu…


	5. Chapitre 5:Fatigue et faiblesse

Chapitre 5 : Faiblesse et fatigue.

Fronçant les sourcils, il s'accroupit et scruta intensément les profondeurs de l'eau noires. Ayant confirmation de sa première impression, il étouffa une exclamation. Enlevant son manteau à la hâte, il plongea son bras dans l'eau et attrapa in extremis un poignet fin. S'aidant de sa deuxième main, il hissa le corps sur le marbre… Et resta interdit en reconnaissant Yuuki. Il se demanda brièvement ce qu'elle faisait là puis, retrouvant ses esprits, entreprit d'évacuer l'eau de ses poumons en massant violemment son fragile thorax. Le corps resta sans réaction, toujours aussi pâle, le visage constellé de gouttes d'eau qui provenait tant du ciel que de sa chute dans le lac. La panique envahit le garçon qui, terrifié à l'idée de perdre la jeune femme, redoubla d'ardeur et, enfin, après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Yuuki cracha une gerbe d'eau et prit une profonde inspiration. Des larmes de soulagement inondèrent les joues du jeune homme mais, heureusement pour lui, on aurait pu les confondre avec la pluie, qui tombait drue à présent. La peur s'effaça petit à petit de son esprit et, pour combler le vide qu'elle laissât derrière elle, la colère prit sa place. Voyant que la jeune fille le regardait avec surprise et reconnaissance, il l'attrapa par le coude, la releva et la poussa en direction du sentier de terre battue. Dès qu'ils eurent posé le pied dessus, l'argenté laissa libre cour a sa fureur :

-Mais qu'est ce que tu foutais, idiote ?! Tu crois que j'ai rien d'autre à faire que te sauver la vie ou quoi ?

-Désolée, murmura la jeune fille, mortifiée et fixant le chemin qui défilais sous ses pas.

Le garçon, emporté dans son élan de colère, l'entendit à peine. Il continua à pester, dépassant peu a peu la jeune fille avant de pivoter vers elle d'un geste brusque en vociférant :

-Qu'est ce que tu faisais là-bas, de toute façon ?

Cette fois-ci, la jeune fille resta muette et détourna les yeux. Comment aurait-elle pu expliquer à Zero le déchirement qu'elle avait éprouvé en le voyant franchir la porte de l'auberge ? Comment aurait-elle pu décrire ce sentiment qui l'avait poussée à le suivre, au risque de s'attirer ses foudres ?

Alors elle se taisait. Et ruminait de sombres pensées et des doutes. Et parmi ce labyrinthe de sentiment et d'émotion, ce fraya un mot, sous forme de pensée, un seul : « froid ».

A ce moment précis elle réalisa qu'elle était gelée, que ses membres étaient engourdis, que ses vêtement, déjà peu épais, lui collait au corps et la frigorifiait. Un frisson convulsif la secoua de la tête au pied et ses dents s'entrechoquèrent derrière ses lèvres bleuies.

Du côté de Zero, après lui avoir demandé ce qu'elle fabriquait près du lac, il l'avait observé, surpris qu'elle ne lui réponde pas. Pire, elle esquivait son regard. Elle avait l'air complètement ailleurs. D'un coup, elle s'était mises en trembler et le claquement de ses dents était parvenu jusqu'aux oreilles de Zero. Inquiet, il avait ôté son manteau, qu'il avait récupéré dans l'herbe après avoir dirigé Yuuki dans la bonne direction, et l'avais posé sur ses épaules. D'un geste quasi-instinctif, elle en avait resserré les pans autour d'elle pour se réchauffer.

Devant tant de fragilité, la colère de Zero s'était estompée comme neige au soleil. Malgré tout, il se promit d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec elle, une fois qu'elle serait réchauffée et changée.

La pluie cessa, laissant les deux adolescents trempé, la jeune fille l'était cependant beaucoup plus car le garçon était protégé par ses vêtements, qu'il avait choisi imperméable et chaud au possible, ayant pris en compte le temps qu'il faisait, contrairement a la jeune fille qui s'était habillé au hasard et que la chute dans l'eau n'avait pas épargnée.

Malgré tout, le ciel restait couvert et le vent glacé. Les deux ados restaient silencieux et avançaient rapidement jusqu'à ce que le ventre de la brune gronde bruyamment. L'argenté lui jeta un regard amusé :

-Ton estomac se manifeste au bon moment, regarde ! dit-il en désignant un arbre fruitier, planté au bord de la route et sur lequel il restait encore quelques figues. Les lèvres gelées de la jeune fille s'étirèrent en un douloureux sourire et elle s'élança vers l'arbre sur lequel elle s'empressa de grimper. Confortablement installée sur une branche, elle saisit un fruit et le mordit a pleine dent tandis que zéro se hissait a coté d'elle.

Souriant très légèrement, il la regarda s'empiffrer. Adossé au tronc, il se sentait un peu somnolent. Zero ferma les paupières et voyagea en pensée, son esprit passant à toute vitesse d'une pensée à une autre…

Il sentit une main lui secouer l'épaule. Désorienté, il s'étira et remarqua que la nuit commençait à tomber.

-Yuuki … ? Appela-t-il doucement

-Je suis là. Désolée de te réveiller mais il va être temps de rentrer…

Devant son air étonné, la jeune fille se justifia :

-Tu t'es endormi pendant que je mangeais et t'a roupillé pendant toute l'après midi…

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?

-Parce que sa faisait des semaines que tu trainais ces cernes et que tu avais besoin de dormir. Ca t'a fait du bien, c'est le principal.

Le cerveau de Zero commençait à se réveiller et il remarqua que Yuuki, elle, n'avait pas l'air bien. Il passa sa main sur son bras et le sentit glacé, parcouru de tressautement inquiétant. Il remarqua aussi qu'elle avait ôté le manteau qu'il lui avait passé. I voulut se redresser et se sentit retenu par quelque chose entourant son torse. Il baissa les yeux et vit que Yuuki l'avait attaché au tronc avec son blouson pour qu'il ne tombe pas de l'arbre pendant son sommeil.

Toujours a s'inquiéter pour lui, au risque de se ruiner la santé… S'il était touché qu'elle s'occupe ainsi de lui, pour l'instant il fallait que ce soit lui qui prenne soin d'elle : Livide, des cernes plus prononcées que jamais, les cheveux toujours humides, les lèvres bleues, la peau glacée, les vêtements trempés, le corps parcouru de convulsion plus ou moins violente…

Alarmé, il se libéra en vitesse, replaça le manteau sur les frêles épaules agitées de spasme et l'aida à redescendre de l'arbre. Une fois en bas, il posa une main entre ses omoplates, frémit au contact gelé et la pressa d'avancer :

-Viens, il faut vite que tu rentre te changer et prendre un bain chaud.

Les dents de la brune claquaient tellement qu'elle ne réussit pas à prononcer une parole cohérente et se contenta de hocher la tête.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent en vue des premiers bâtiments de la ville.

Zero se déplaçait dans les rues sans la moindre hésitation alors que la jeune fille aurait été incapable de se repérer dans ces ruelles qui, à ses yeux, se ressemblait toutes.

Plus ils avançaient, plus une forte odeur venait agacer leurs narines.

-Dis, zéro, c'est quoi cette odeur ?

Il ne répondit pas et, la tirant par la manche, la força à avancer.

Cependant, l'exhalaison devenait de plus en plus forte et leur brûlait la gorge, les faisait suffoquer et faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Prise d'une quinte de toux rauque, Yuuki leva la tête dans le vain espoir d'échapper à la puanteur qui bloquait ses poumons. Il lui semblait que la ruelle s'était obscurcie dans un coloris gris mais peut-être délirait-elle. Alors elle leva les yeux vers le ciel qui se teintait d'encre au fur et à mesure que la nuit tombait. Et là, ce qu'elle vit la fit piler sur place, obligeant Zero à s'arrêter. Il la regarda, surpris et, la voyant écarquiller les yeux, les prunelles fixées sur un point en l'air derrière lui, lorgna également dans cette direction et vit un panache de fumée qui s'élevait dans le ciel. Aussitôt, il comprit d'où venait cette insupportable émanation. Cherchant à savoir d'où venait cette épaisse fumée, il essaya de se repérer aux toits et au clocher de l'église. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu'il comprit que l'incendie provenait d'un bâtiment proche de leur auberge Il se précipita, entrainant Yuuki qui était parvenue a la même conclusion que lui.

Enfin, ils débouchèrent sur la place où se trouvait l'auberge et se figèrent. Ils s'étaient trompés. Ce n'était pas un édifice proche qui s'était enflammé. _C'était_ leur auberge.

Hébétés, ils regardèrent la charmante bâtisse s'effondrer sous la fureur des flammes.

Ils restèrent plantés là où ils étaient pendant que tous les habitants des environs s'acharnaient à éteindre l'incendie et tentaient de savoir s'il y avait des gens à secourir.

Enfin, les flammes furent étouffées et chacun se détendit. Yuuki s'approcha d'un groupe de vieillard qui commentait l'évènement :

-Pas un seul survivant ! Déplorait l'un.

-Il ne reste plus rien !! Un si joli bâtiment, si ce n'est pas malheureux !

-Et le patron, le cuisinier et le réceptionniste, tous mort dans l'incendie ! C'étaient de bons p'tits gars, travailleurs et honnêtes…

-Le feu a pris d'un coup, personne n'a eu le temps de s'échapper…

Prise de vertige, Yuuki s'accrocha à un banc. « Mort… » Ce mot dansait dans son esprit, comme une ritournelle sans fin. Zero, qui l'avait suivi en silence et avait entendu la conversation, avait pâli.

La jeune fille n'en était pas encore conscience, mais elle avait frôlé la mort : Si elle l'avait écouté, et qu'elle était restée a l'auberge comme il le lui avait ordonné, elle aurait été prise avec les autres dans la fournaise, et l'on compterait une victime de plus, qui, inconnue des habitants, aurait été jetée dans la fosse commune. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Zero remercia le ciel d'avoir doté son amie d'un esprit si désobéissant et insouciant.

Un soulagement intense le parcourut de la tête au pied. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son amie qui, sous le choc, s'agrippait au dossier du banc, les yeux dans le vague, une expression horrifiée sur le visage.

Après tout, se dit Zero, peut-être se rendait-elle compte qu'elle avait failli mourir… Elle tourna vers lui des prunelles emplie de tristesse et de douleur :

-Il… Il est mort…

Zero fronça les sourcils. De qui parlait-elle ?

Secouant lentement la tête de droite à gauche, Yuuki murmura :

-Le cuisinier… Le cuisinier qui a perdu sa fille…

A ces mots, le garçon se souvint que quand il était descendu demander des informations au réceptionniste, il l'avait vue discuter avec un homme que, d'après sa tenue, il avait identifié comme le cuisinier de l'auberge.

S'étant de toute évidence prise d'affection pour l'homme, sa mort l'affectait tout particulièrement, bien sur : Elle avait toujours eu un grand cœur.

Elle était toujours trempé et ses vêtements mouillés devait commençait à geler sous le manteau qu'il lui avait passé. Sa pâleur luisait dans la pénombre et il sut qu'il devait l'éloigner de cet endroit. Trouver une autre auberge où la jeune fille pourrait se réchauffer était la priorité.

-On trouve un endroit où passer la nuit et tu te change direct, c'est clair ?

-S… Sa va pas ê…Etre possible, grelotta-t-elle.

Irrité qu'elle le contredise, il gronda :

-Et pourquoi ?

Elle indiqua du menton l'endroit où ne se trouvait désormais plus qu'un tas de ruine fumante et souffla :

-Toutes mes affaires étaient là…

En effet, les siennes aussi. Il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé à vrai dire… Pestant intérieurement, son visage s'assombrit et Yuuki le vit se diriger vers un des badauds qui était resté sur place malgré l'extinction des flammes. La jeune fille le suivit d'une démarche hésitante en se demandant ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Son cœur était lourd et lui faisait mal à chaque fois qu'elle songeait a l'homme si doué en cuisine dont la vie s'était achevée si prématurément, avant même qu'il ait achevé le deuil de sa fille…

Les larmes lui brouillèrent la vue et elle les refoula, préférant ce concentrant sur ce que son compagnon disait au vieil homme qu'il avait interpellé :

-Excusez-moi, vous ne sauriez pas où l'on pourrait trouver un endroit où passer la nuit dans le coin ?

Le vieillard secoua la tête et déclara tristement en contemplant les débris de l'auberge :

-C'était la seule du quartier. Si vous en voulez une autre, il faudra vous rendre dans le quartier Est. Ce n'est pas une ville pour touriste ici…

L brune frissonna en pensant a la marche dans la nuit qui l'attendait, car le quartier Est n'était pas a côté.

L'argenté lui jeta un bref regard et comprit aussitôt qu'elle n'était pas en état de faire une balade nocturne. Ils devaient trouver un abri proche et un minimum chauffé autrement son amie allait s'effondrer.

Lui revint en mémoire le nombre de fois où il avait fait la sieste près de White Lily, le cheval dit ''fou'' dont il avait du s'occuper quand il était gosse.

Une écurie. Ils devaient dénicher une écurie, occupée si possible car la chaleur dégagée par les chevaux leur serait nécessaire. Après avoir remercié le vieil homme d'un air distrait, il prit Yuuki par le bras et l'entraina par le bras sans prêter attention à son indignation :

-Zero, lâche-moi ! Je peux marcher tu sais ! protestait-elle.

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas car à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle, il avait l'impression qu'elle allait tourner de l'œil. Dans sa tête flottait l'image d'une fragile silhouette qui avait le visage de son amie, réduite en poussière par une simple bourrasque de vent. Jugeant l'image assez ressemblante, il serra les mâchoires et accéléra le pas, faisant taire les protestations de plus en plus faible de la jeune fille qui se contenta de se concentrer sur ses pieds pour ne pas trébucher tandis que son guide regardait de droite a gauche tout en avançant et en tirant sur sa manche lorsqu'il la jugeait trop lente.

-Dis, Zero, tu vas où là ? Osa finalement demander Yuuki.

L'interpellé ne daigna pas répondre et tous deux tournèrent dans une ruelle. Enfin, Zero poussa une porte. Il entra, tira Yuuki à l'intérieur et referma le battant, privant la ''pièce'' de toute source de lumière. Un peu effrayée par le noir total, la jeune fille se colla au dos de Zero, qui fut horrifié de la sentir si froide.

-Zero ? On est où ?

-Dans une écurie.

-Dans une… Qu'est ce qu'on fait dans une écurie ?

-On va dormir là.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi spécialement ici ?

-La paille nous réchauffera.

-Ah…

Il se décolla d'elle et elle l'entendit se déplacer, s'affairer.

-Qu'est ce que tu fabrique ?

-Je cherche un box vide… et propre.

Les dents de Yuuki ayant recommencées a claquer, elle ne put formuler une réponse et fus prise au dépourvue quand la main de Zero, qu'elle n'avait pas entendu revenir et qui cherchait sa manche dans l'obscurité, rencontra ses doigts gelés. Elle le sentit se raidir juste avant qu'il ne retire sa main pour saisir son coude afin de la trainer dans un des box.

Puis il se coucha dans la paille. D'abord surprise, Yuuki ne tarda pas à l'imiter. Cependant, sas membres gelés et engourdis la gênaient et la moindre brise, le moindre souffle de vent pénétrait dans ses vêtements trempés et mettais sa peau glacée a vif. Elle avait renoncé à mettre sa langue entre ses dents pour les empêcher de claquer quand elle s'était fait saigner en se mordant cruellement la langue pour la vingtième fois. Elle ne parvenait pas à fermer les paupières, qu'elle imaginait prises dans la glace tant elles lui faisaient mal. Les yeux désespérément grands ouverts, elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Sa respiration se faisait haletante dès qu'un frisson la traversait. Et, lorsqu'une douleur sourde transperça sa poitrine, elle ne put retenir un gémissement de souffrance et se fit la réflexion qu'elle ne passerait probablement pas la nuit.

Pour Zero, c'était un véritable supplice de l'entendre grelotter ainsi et il serra les dents de frustration. Aussi, quand il l'entendit geindre, il fut pris d'une violente envie de faire _quelque chose_, n'importe quoi pour apaiser ses tourments.

N'y tenant plus, il se retourna dans la paille en direction de Yuuki et saisit entre ses bras le corps souple, doux mais gelé de son amie. Sans un mot, il l'attira contre son torse et accentua son étreinte autour d'elle dans l'espoir de lui transmettre de sa chaleur.

Avec un gémissement mi-plaintif mi-reconnaissant, Yuuki se serra contre lui en enfoui son visage dans sa poitrine. Son cerveau, tout entier concentré sur l'apport bienfaisant de chaleur, n'analysa pas la situation comme il l'aurait fait en temps normal et la brune n'entendit pas le cœur de Zero s'affoler et se mettre à battre la chamade devant cette brusque proximité. Ce dernier se mit à frotter énergiquement les bras et le dos de Yuuki pour faire circuler le sang, préférant se concentrer sur cela plutôt que sur les pensées que sa conscience lui envoyait.

Pour Yuuki, le froid commençait à se dissiper et son esprit, débarrassé du poids de la menace de mort due au froid, recommença a travailler plus ou moins normalement et la jeune fille comprit qu'elle devait sa survie a son compagnon. Elle murmura :

-Merci…

La voix rauque de Zero lui parvint sous forme de chuchotis :

-De rien. J'allais quand même pas te regarder crever…

La brune sourit et ferma les yeux. Elle se sentait parfaitement en sécurité ainsi collée à Zero… Elle se fit la réflexion spontanée et irréfléchie qu'il était bien agréable d'avoir ces bras musclés l'entourant et à peine eut elle penser ces mots qu'elle rougit, remerciant le ciel que son ami ne puisse la voir. Enfin quoi, elle parlait de Zero, de son presque-frère, de son meilleur ami, de celui qui avait vécu quatre ans sous le même toit qu'elle, de celui qui la tenait entre ses bras… A défaut de pouvoir secouer la tête, elle se gifla mentalement, sans réussir néanmoins à penser que, tout de même, ces bras chauds et tendres qui l'enveloppait dans un cocon si rassurant était quand même loin d'être désagréable. Elle aimait cela, elle ne pouvait le nier. Une pensée la frappa de plein fouet, la troublant davantage encore : Elle se demanda si elle ressentirait la même chose si c'a avait Kaname qui la tenait ainsi. Elle tenta d'imaginer la scène mais son esprit la ramenait toujours à l'image présente, ou c'était Zero qui la pressait contre son torse, effaçant le vague reflet de Kaname qui vacillait encore faiblement dans sa conscience.

Plus déconcertée qu'embarrassée, elle en était là de ses réflexions quand elle se rendit compte que son ami sentait bon. Une odeur agréable et indescriptible lui parvenait aux narines, une odeur qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir sentir toute la journée.

La jeune fille se sentait nager dans un bien-être absolu. Son esprit, fatigué par les émotions de la journée, ne parvenait plus guère à se mentir et décida qu'il était temps de rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Ses nombreuses nuits blanches allaient enfin être rattrapées…

Zero, de son coté, sentait avec un soulagement infini le corps de son amie se réchauffer petit à petit et ses muscles raidis se détendre progressivement. Son souffle sur son torse, autrefois chaotique et haché, était à présent paisible et cela le rassurait. Peu à peu la respiration de la jeune fille se fit plus lente et le garçon comprit qu'elle s'était endormie. Soupirant, il se rendit compte que, malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier la situation et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Une crainte hantait son cœur, celle de ne pas supporter cette proximité et de se trouver brusquement assoiffé…

Mais, conscient qu'il ne pouvait s'éloigner d'elle sous peine de trouver un cadavre gelé a ses côtés le lendemain matin, il posa son menton sur le haut de son crâne, résigné.

Sa sieste de l'après-midi n'avait apparemment pas suffi à lui rendre la forme que ses nombreuses nuits passée à patrouiller pour ces fichus vampires lui avait volé et il sentit ses paupières se fermer. Juste avant de sombrer, il resserra instinctivement les bras autour de la jeune fille.


	6. Chapitre 6 Prise de conscience

Chapitre 6 : Prise de conscience.

Le lendemain, l'argenté se réveilla le premier. A travers ses paupières closes, il voyait la lumière du matin pénétrer à flot dans l'écurie qui, la veille, était si sombre.

Le garçon se sentit aussitôt a l'étroit sans parvenir à expliquer cette impression. Il avait l'impression qu'une boule chaude et douce s'était lovée dans son cou, quelque chose de souple et de fin entourait son visage et venait chatouiller son nez. Ses mains se rejoignaient derrière une forme non identifiée.

Les Kiryu n'avaient jamais été du matin et Zero n'échappait pas a la règle : Son cerveau, encore emprisonné dans les brumes du sommeil, peinait a analyser une situation de toute évidence inhabituelle.

Quand il comprit, il hoqueta de surprise : Il se rappela les évènements de la veille et comprit que ses mains étaient dans le dos de Yuuki, qu'il serrait tendrement contre lui. Il avait enfoui son visage dans ses cheveux, ce qui expliquait les choses souples et douces. La sensation d'être a l'étroit venait du fait que la brune avait passé ses bras dans le dos du jeune homme et le serrait contre elle.

Et la forme chaude, c'était le visage de Yuuki, plaqué dans son cou.

Le cœur de Zero s'accéléra et se mit à battre plus vite. Puis son sentiment de joie et de bien-être s'évanouit quand il se demanda si elle s'imaginait être enlacée par Kuran Kaname. C'était probable. La jalousie lui rongea le cœur et un gout amer envahit sa bouche.

Il s'apprêtait à se dégager de l'étreinte quand un gémissement a peine perceptible le retint :

-Zero…

Il se figea, persuadé qu'elle s'était réveillée. Mais elle se serra davantage contre lui et s'immobilisa. Sa respiration, lente et profonde, indiquait clairement qu'elle dormait encore. Qu'est ce que sa voulait dire ?

Zero n'était pas un idiot, bien au contraire, mais son cerveau peinait a accepter la situation :

Yuuki rêvait de lui. Stupéfait, il eut soudain très chaud, puis très froid. Il tenta de se convaincre qu'elle l'avait appelé avec un air triste, comme elle le faisait quand il la faisait souffrir. Oui, ce devait être ça, elle devait rêver qu'il lui faisait du mal avec son égoïsme.

Tout pour nier ce bonheur qu'il avait perçu dans sa voix, cette touche d'envie…

La jeune fille aimait Kuran Kaname il le savait, et même s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle lui trouvait, il s'était depuis longtemps résigné a son rôle de ''Grand frère'' et meilleur ami. Devoir tout remettre en question était douloureux et surtout, il savait qu'un espoir déçu serait pire que tout. En façade, il le supporterait, pour continuer à voir Yuuki sourire, mais, intérieurement, il serait brisé.

N'osant plus bouger le moindre muscle, de sombres pensées dans la tête, le jeune homme ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il se rendormait.

Quand Yuuki émergea de son sommeil de plomb, elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux immédiatement. Elle ressentait un tel sentiment de bien-être et de sécurité qu'elle n'eut même pas conscience d'être éveillée. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit un souffle chaud sur le haut de son crâne qu'elle comprit et elle ouvrit les paupières, surprise.

Son cerveau analysa la situation grâce aux contacts du corps de Zero contre le sien et elle rougit fortement. Pour se calmer, elle inspira une grande goulée d'air et reçut en pleine figure la délicieuse odeur émanant du jeune homme et qu'elle avait tant apprécié la veille. Cela n'avait pas changé et son cœur s'emballa et se mit à battre plus vite et plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, pas même la fois ou elle s'était réveillée avec le blouson de Kaname.

Etrangement, cette constatation la rassura, bien qu'elle n'en comprenne pas encore la cause.

Son estomac gargouilla bruyamment et elle grimaça. Son rictus s'accentua lorsqu'elle vit les paupières de Zero se contracter avant de s'ouvrir lentement, mettant à nu des orbes parmes alourdies par le sommeil. Ses pupilles pivotèrent de droite a gauche et, a mesure qu'il prenait conscience de la situation, la jeune fille le sentait se raidir. Au final, il se dégagea de leur étreinte presque avec violence et elle regretta aussitôt sa présence chaude et rassurante.

Le jeune homme se releva et, lui tournant le dos, se dirigea vers la porte. Juste avant d'ouvrir le battant, il lui lança :

-Je vais acheter a manger.

Et il sortit, laissant la jeune fille seule. Se sentant soudainement oppressée, le brune se redressa en position assise et passa ses bras autours de ses jambes. Seule dans cette pièce dont le silence n'était troublé que par le raclement des sabots des chevaux dans les box voisins, elle s'interrogea sur ses sentiments envers le jeune homme.

Elle s'était toujours dit qu'elle le voyait comme un petit frère dont il faudrait tout le temps s'occuper. Malgré tout, elle était consciente qu'elle se mentirait si elle affirmait que ses sentiments n'avaient pas évolués depuis peu. Depuis qu'elle lui avait juré d'être son alliée en fait.

Cependant, si son cœur avait accepté ce revirement depuis un bout de temps, son esprit, lui, réfutait cette possibilité et, persuadée d'aimer Kaname, elle avait refusé de regarder la vérité en face :

En vérité, elle n'aimait pas Kaname. Elle avait de l'admiration pour lui, pour ses idéaux, pour ce qu'il représentait, elle ressentait également un énorme respect envers cet homme, a cause de son rang, et de cette aura si particulière qui émanait de sa personne. Si elle devait être tout à fait honnête, elle devait s'avouer que ce qui l'attirait chez le ténébreux, c'était cette façade de bonté et de gentillesse, de beauté et de mystère. C'était une attirance basée sur la reconnaissance certes, après tout le Sang pur lui avait sauvé la vie, mais surtout sur l'image qu'elle avait de lui, celle du preux chevalier.

D'un autre côté, le monde dans lequel évoluait Kaname la mettait souvent mal à l'aise, ce qui avait surement suffit à étouffer les sentiments qu'elle avait pu avoir pour lui, pour cet homme que, au fond, elle avait façonné de toute pièce pour faire correspondre son caractère imaginaire a son idéal.

Ce qu'elle éprouvait pour le brun n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec la chaleur qui s'emparait d'elle lorsque Zero posait ses lèvres sur son cou, le palpitement de son cœur quand il la regardait, l'inexplicable euphorie qui la saisissait quand ils faisaient mine de se disputer.

En réalité, elle vivait dans le déni, et ce depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. La plus simple et la plus stricte vérité, c'est qu'elle aimait Zero. Cette pensée lui ôta un grand poids dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l'existence, fit naitre des bulles de bonheur dans sa poitrine et la remplit de joie. Elle sourit doucement, plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps.

Le claquement sec d'une porte qui s'ouvre et se referme résonna dans la bâtisse et se répercuta sur les murs de pierre. Zero n'était pas parti depuis longtemps, il lui faudrait surement un moment pour acheter de la nourriture et vu l'état dans lequel il était, il prendrait surement son temps sur le chemin, alors qui pouvait être l'inconnu qu'elle entendait marcher entre les box ? Le propriétaire ? Il était encore trop tôt pour sortir les chevaux. Un mauvais pressentiment alla se loger dans sa poitrine et, osant à peine respirer, elle décida de tirer ça au clair.

Elle alla se tapir près de l'entrée du box, le bruit de ses pas amortit par la paille, elle s'accroupit et, Artémis a portée de main, elle attendit que la porte s'ouvre.

Le battant se déplaça et une ombre se glissa dans la pièce, sans soucis de discrétion.

A ce moment là, Yuuki bondit sur l'intrus, fauchant ses jambes, et le plaqua au sol.

L'intrus ne résista pas. Surprise, elle releva les yeux et, stupéfaite, reconnut son ami :

-Zero ? S'exclama-t-elle, incrédule. T'as été vite, ajouta-t-elle en avisant le sachet de pâtisserie qui gisait dans la paille à côté d'eux et que le jeune homme avait lâché dans sa chute. Ce dernier laissa échapper un ricanement et lui souffla :

-J'ai remarqué que t'as la fâcheuse habitude de te mettre dans des situations impossibles quand je suis pas là alors je me suis dépêché.

-Je suis plus une enfant, rétorqua la jeune fille d'une voix boudeuse et en détournant la tête.

L'idée qu'il s'inquiète pour elle lui plaisait malgré tout. Elle le laissa se relever et se jeta pratiquement sur les petits pains.

Un autre gargouillement retentit dans le box, mais celui-ci ne venait pas de l'estomac de Yuuki. Cette dernière éclata de rire et tendit le sachet à son camarade qui ne se priva pas. Ils engloutirent allègrement les diverses pâtisseries en se jetant des regards rendu complice par la faim partagée et le côté cocasse de la situation. L'atmosphère était à la joie et un rien aurait suffi à les faire rire.

Tout à coup, en jetant un regard à l'intérieur de la petite poche de papier, Yuuki se rendit compte qu'il ne restait plus qu'un seul croissant. Relevant brièvement les yeux, elle s'aperçut que Zero avait fait la même constatation. S'ensuivit aussitôt une courte bagarre dont Zero sortit vainqueur. Il avala la dernière pâtisserie d'un air goguenard, narguant la brune qu'il maintenait au sol sous son poids pendant qu'elle vociférait :

-Voleur ! Tricheur ! T'es plus fort que moi, c'est de la triche !

Il braqua sur elle son regard menaçant, celui qui effrayait tant les élèves de la Day Class et la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de déglutir bruyamment.

-Hé dis donc, articula-t-il, qui c'est qui s'est bougé pour aller les acheter hein ??

Consciente de la justesse de l'argument, elle se contenta de lui tirer la langue qu'il tenta, par jeu, de lui attraper. C'est à ce moment là qu'il prit conscience de deux choses :

Premièrement, une soif sauvage lui lacerait la gorge. Deuxièmement, le cou de Yuuki, complètement dégagé, était à quelques centimètres seulement de ses lèvres et l'attirait irrésistiblement. Les pupilles mauve de Zero, qui jusque la avait contenue une lueur joyeuse, redevint celui qu'il adoptait d'ordinaire et, prenant appui sur les épaules de Yuuki il tenta de se redresser. Mais la jeune fille avait compris et elle attrapa ses poignets pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. L'argenté se figea. La brune, délaissant l'un de ses poignets et profitant de son hésitation, passa sa main sur l'arrière du crane de son ami et appuya doucement, de sorte a amener son visage près de sa gorge. Elle sentit le souffle du jeune homme s'accélérer, devenir erratique, signe d'une soif intense et renforça ses certitudes.

Il tenta de la repousser mais, d'une pression sur sa nuque, elle le rassura, le convainquit d'abandonner ses réticences. Et Zero céda. Mais pas totalement et, encore une fois, sans que Yuuki le sache, il se retint de s'abandonner complètement, s'appliqua à chasser toute violence de ses gestes de peur de blesser la jeune fille, il fit tout pour se montrer le plus doux possible.

Encore une fois il y parvint à peu près et, encore une fois, s'arrêta vite pour éviter à la brune une crise d'anémie. Il retira ses crocs de la jugulaire offerte et ne put s'empêcher de faire courir sa langue le long de la peau nacrée pour récupérer le sang qu'il avait laissé couler.

Ce simple geste fit frissonner la jeune fille et elle rejeta inconsciemment la tête en arrière, laissant plus de place au visage de Zero. Cette réaction surprit ce dernier et il releva la tête d'un geste brusque pour planter ses yeux rouges sangs dans celui, pourpre, de la jeune fille. Longtemps, ils se contemplèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que les prunelles du garçon redeviennent de leur couleur mauve habituelle. A ce moment-là, Zero détourna la tête et se releva en silence.

La jeune fille l'imita et épousseta ses vêtements pour en chasser les dernières brindilles de paille.

Les deux adolescents poussèrent la porte de l'étable et sortirent. Yuuki plissa les yeux car le soleil lui brûlait la rétine. Il était encore relativement tôt alors il était encore bas mais tout de même plus haut qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Il devait être entre huit et neuf heures…

Côte à côte, Yuuki et Zero prirent la direction de l'Académie, plein nord, tous deux conscients qu'ils n'arriveraient qu'en fin d'après-midi au mieux.

En soupirant, la brune se prépara mentalement à une longue marche silencieuse car Zero n'avait pas l'air disposé à ouvrir la bouche. L'œil torve, il fixait la route devant lui comme si elle était sa pire ennemie. Consternée, la jeune fille se demanda ce qui pouvait bien l'énerver ainsi, avant de se rappeler que Zero avait toujours cette expression. Comme il s'était montré particulièrement ouvert et joyeux depuis la veille, ce qui était un événement même quand on le connaissait bien, elle avait momentanément oublié que son ami était toujours comme ça.

Malheureusement, comme toujours, la réalité avait repris ses droits et la magie de ces dernières heures s'était estompée, un peu comme une bulle de savon qui éclate dès qu'elle bute contre le plus insignifiant des obstacles.

La ville se réveillait lentement et ses rues aux pavages anciens se remplissaient peu à peu tandis que l'air froid commençait à bourdonner de conversations et de bruits en tout genre. Les commerçants ouvraient leurs portes et partaient attendre derrière leurs comptoirs leurs premiers clients, les seuls assez téméraires – ou trop attaché à leurs habitudes pour les abandonner malgré la fraicheur- pour se lever à des heures pareilles un dimanche.

Ils croisèrent également quelques vendeurs ambulants et l'un deux eut le courage de proposer a Zero de lui vendre a très bon prix un bijou pour « orner le cou gracile de mademoiselle » en lui indiquant une palette de produit probablement volés. Yuuki rougit et Zero, après avoir adressé un regard réfrigérant au marchand qui se rétracta aussitôt, pressa le pas en attrapant la main de la brune qui, troublée par ce contact, le suivit sans un mot.

Quand enfin ils eurent tournés dans une rue adjacente, le jeune homme la lâcha et s'éloigna sans faire de commentaire, si vite que son amie, qui était restée sur place quelques secondes, dut courir pour le rattraper.

En arrivant a sa hauteur, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer, essoufflée :

-Eh ! Ralentis ! Tu t'entraine pour le marathon ou quoi ?

Il tourna très légèrement la tête dans sa direction, la retourna pour regarder devant lui et, sans un mot, daigna ralentir un peu.

La jeune fille ne comprenait pas. Depuis qu'il avait bu son sang, il était d'une humeur exécrable. D'ordinaire, il ne s'énervait pas autant, et pas contre elle !

Tout en marchant, elle réfléchissait à ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans un état pareil. Vu son attitude, cela devait avoir quelque chose à voir avec elle, mais elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire. Etait-ce parce qu'elle l'avait pratiquement forcé à boire son sang ? Pourtant, cela se passait quasiment toujours comme ça, et cela ne l'avais jamais mis dans une rage semblable : Il refusait, elle le tentait, parce qu'elle ne supportait pas de le voir souffrir ainsi, et il cédait à contrecœur. Pourquoi cette fois-ci aurait elle été différente ?

Non, il devait y avoir une autre raison, même si elle ne la voyait pas encore.

Elle commença alors à élaborer des hypothèses et, plus le temps passait, plus elles devenaient invraisemblables.

Tout a ses cogitations farfelues, elle ne remarqua que Zero l'entrainait en dehors de la ville, alors même qu'ils n'avaient pas atteint le quartier nord, partie de la ville la plus proche de l'Académie. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où une odeur typique de la campagne envahit ses narines, celle du foin fraichement coupé, qu'elle reprit pied avec la réalité et elle sursauta violemment devant le changement de paysage : Au lieu de la série de murs sales et serrés les uns contre les autres, Yuuki ne voyait plus que des champs a perte de vue.

La voix sarcastique de Zero résonna à sa droite :

-Sa y est, tu te réveille ?

La jeune fille ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer vertement quand elle aperçut un petit lapin dans la plaine. Attendrie, elle oublia Zero et ses remarques désagréables et observa le minuscule animal relever la tête, dresser ses oreilles et détaler ventre a terre, sa petite queue touffue et blanche rebondissant a chacun de ses bonds.

En la regardant s'extasier devant quelque chose d'aussi banal qu'un lapin, Zero se fit la réflexion qu'elle avait vraiment l'air innocente. Cette vision fit chavirer quelque chose au fond de lui et il se promit pour la énième fois qu'il la protègerait, et ce peu importe la personne qu'elle aime et admire. Cette pensée le fit se remémorer sa réaction du matin, de son empressement a ce qu'il la morde et il serra les dents avant de se détourner. Ce brusque changement d'humeur n'échappa pas à la brune qui craqua et saisit sa main pour le forcer à se tourner vers elle.

Elle emprisonna son regard, fuyant, dans le sien en attrapant le visage fin du garçon entre ses paumes. Il tenta de se dégager mais, même si sa réaction l'avait blessée, elle tint bon et lui demanda :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Sa voix contenait autant de détermination que de douceur malgré le tremblement qui l'agitait. Elle tourna le dos a son camarade lorsqu'elle sentit ave horreur les larmes lui bruler les yeux.

Dans l'espoir de ravaler les gouttes qui perlaient au coin de ses paupières et qui menaçaient de déborder, elle prit une profonde inspiration. Presque aussitôt, elle se retrouva entre les bras de Zero qui, comprenant qu'il l'avait blessée, avait agi a l'instinct et plaçait a présent son menton sur le haut du crâne de la brune. Il sentit le souffle de la jeune fille se couper un court instant avant de reprendre, accéléré. Malgré lui, il s'avoua qu'il aimait bien qu'elle réagisse ainsi.

Le sentiment qui l'avait taraudé et perturbé après qu'il ait bu le sang de Yuuki se manifesta à nouveau et il se décida à parler :

-J'ai l'impression… chuchota-t-il en pesant bien ses mots, que quelque chose est en train de changer.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui avouer qu'il avait perçu une partie de ses nouveau sentiments au gout de son sang, le souvenir de sa colère lorsqu'il lui avait fait comprendre la première fois qu'il pouvait discerner ses émotion grâce a son sang étant encore trop frais dans sa mémoire.

Ses mots ne créèrent aucune réaction visible chez Yuuki et Zero se dit qu'il aimerait bien voir son expression, conscient cependant que s'il voyait son visage, ses grands yeux pourpres lui feraient perdre le fil et qu'il abandonnerait lâchement la discussion qu'il savait désormais indispensable. IL n'était **pas** la bonne personne, il ne la méritait pas. Il continua donc :

-N'oublie pas… Kuran Kaname, murmura-t-il doucement, même si les mots lui crevait le cœur et laissait un gout amer dans sa bouche.

Yuuki poussa un petit cri étouffé dans lequel il crut discerner le mot « idiot ! ». Puis ses jambes basculèrent sous elle et Zero la sentit basculer vers l'avant. Heureusement, ses bras entouraient encore le corps souple et il la plaqua contre lui pour lui éviter une douloureuse chute.

Dans l'esprit de Yuuki, tout est noir. Elle éprouve une étrange sensation cette que son corps flotte et qu'en même temps, il est aussi lourd que du plomb. Des images tourbillonnent dans sa tête, bien trop vite pour qu'elle ait le temps de les voir. Cet afflux d'image qui tourne sans fin, toutes ses couleurs qui se mélangent et forme une flaque colorée lui donne le tournis et elle se met en boule sur ce qu'elle imagine être le sol pour échapper à cette agressive pression tandis que, dans sa bouche, trois petites syllabes se répètent inlassablement :

-Ralentis, ralentis, ralentis, RALENTIS !

Et son vœux fut exaucé. La ronde infernale ralentit, ralentit encore jusqu'à ce que les images disparaissent pour se fondre dans le paysage. Puis elles commencèrent à défiler lentement, les unes après les autres, tel un paisible diaporama.

La première image, que Yuuki identifia sans peine du premier coup d'œil, était le soir de l'arrivée de Zero, quand Cross Kaien les avaient laissés seul pour régler les détails administratifs. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de l'expression du garçon : Un masque de haine pure, qui se devinait tant dans son visage aux traits crispés que dans son attitude. Cependant, dans ses yeux, et derrière chacun de ses gestes se devinait la douleur, la souffrance d'une âme brisée et a vif. Dans les yeux morts, elle avait vu sa culpabilité aussi : Il n'avait pas été assez fort, il n'avait pas pu sauver sa famille de son tragique destin et il s'en voulait pour ça.

En contemplant cette image tirée du passé, l'adolescente se rappelle la souffrance de ce gamin, cette fameuse souffrance qu'elle avait ressentie par tous les pores de sa peau. Avant qu'elle n'ait poussé plus loin ces réflexions, une autre image succéda à la première : Elle reconnut la salle d'eau dans laquelle elle avait offert son sang à Zero pour la première fois. A l'époque, elle avait éprouvé un besoin inexpliqué d'aider son ami, peu importe la manière. Elle n'avait pas compris quel sentiment la poussait à accomplir cet acte impardonnable et tabou par-dessus tous, elle s'était voilé la face. Encore une fois, avant qu'elle ait pu s'interroger sur elle-même, l'image changea à nouveau.

Cette fois, c'était dans la salle où Zero, après son bref combat avec son frère, s'était lancé à la poursuite de Shizuka dans l'espoir de la tuer. Yuuki l'avait retenu, persuadée qu'il se suiciderait d'une manière ou d'une autre une fois sa vengeance accomplie. Elle ne savait pas, à l'époque, que cette perte de temps lui volerait sa seule chance de faire déferler sa vengeance, puisqu'au final, il avait trouvé Shizuka mourante, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse en un nuage de poussière argentée entre les bras de son jumeau. Yuuki avait empêché Zero de partir, parce qu'a l'idée de le perdre, elle avait éprouvé une douleur atroce a la poitrine, une souffrance qu'elle avait naïvement mise sur le compte de l'affection complice qu'ils partageaient. Le seul fait de penser que le jeune homme ait pu songer à la laisser seule avait ouvert un gouffre dans son cœur, gouffre que les paroles qu'il avait dîtes ensuite avait comblé :

-« Je voulais mourir avec elle… Mais c'était avant. Je vais revenir. »

Et il était partit. Mais il avait tenu sa promesse, il était revenu, il n'avait pas mis fin a ses jours.

L'image s'effaça et Yuuki s'attendait à la voir remplacée par une autre. Mais rien ne vint et l'obscurité reprit ses droits. La jeune fille eut l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds et elle eut éprouva la désagréable sensation de tomber dans un abyme sans fin avant de s'éveiller en sursaut.


	7. Début d'une relation a double tranchant

Chapitre 7 : Début d'une relation a double tranchant.

Zero, qui avait adossée la jeune fille à un arbre après qu'elle soit tombée dans les pommes, s'était allongé dans l'herbe, à côté, en attendant que la brune se réveille et midi était passé depuis peu lorsqu'il la vit sursauter en ouvrant les yeux et roulant ses pupilles de tous les côtés, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Il se releva d'un bond et se précipita vers elle :

-Calme toi, Yuuki, tout va bien, calme toi, l'apaisa-t-il.

-Zero…, souffla-t-elle.

Et elle lui sauta au cou.

Le garçon ouvrit de grands yeux :

-Yuu…Ki ?

Il tenta de la repousser avec douceur mais elle s'accrochait à lui comme un naufragé a sa bouée.

Malgré lui, son esprit s'orienta vers ses souvenirs, à l'instant où, endormie, elle avait murmuré son prénom et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

Enfin, elle se détacha de lui, sans le lâcher complètement et elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

Doucement, tout doucement, comme on le ferait en face d'un animal craintif, elle approcha son visage du sien. Le jeune homme, hypnotisé par la lueur incertaine et infiniment douce de ces yeux pourpres ne bougea pas.

A quelques millimètres de sa cible, Yuuki se stoppa, comme pour quémander l'accord de son vis-à-vis. Comme il n'indiquait aucun signe montrant qu'il voulait se dégager, la jeune fille s'enhardit et, dans un geste très tendre, elle posa ses lèvres sur celle de Zero, qui en eut le souffle coupé. Il resta là, comme une statue, alors que la femme qu'il aimait l'embrassait. Cette vérité toute simple, son cerveau ne parvenait pas à l'assimiler.

Devant le manque de réaction du jeune homme, avec l'impression que son cœur était broyé entre des serres d'acier, elle se recula à regret, libéra le garçon aux cheveux couleur de lune de son étreinte et se releva. Elle lui tourna le dos, épousseta rapidement ses vêtements et, malgré son envie de sangloter, plaqua un sourire contrit sur son visage, tenta de ravaler ses larmes et se retourna vers son ami :

-Désolée, Zero ! C'était rien, oublie ! S'excusa-t-elle sur un ton qu'elle espérait léger.

Tout en prononçant ses mots, elle agita la main d'un air insouciant, alors que son cœur criait, a l'agonie.

-Bon, on y va ! S'exclama-t-elle sur un ton faussement joyeux.

Elle commençait à se diriger vers la route quand une main l'attrapa doucement par le poignet. Elle se stoppa aussitôt, sans oser se retourner, les larmes quittant le refuge de ses yeux et dévalant ses joues, traçant un sillon humide sur sa peau blanche.

Zero avait aperçu les larmes de son amie, au fond de ses yeux, et cela l'avait tiré de sa léthargie. Conscient de l'avoir blessée, il s'était senti comme la plus misérable des créatures d'avoir ainsi repoussé un acte si sincère, émanant d'un être si innocent et pur. Désireux de se racheter, il avait relevé les yeux et l'avait vue s'éloigner de lui. Il avait ressentit comme un déchirement dans la poitrine et, presque par instinct, il s'était élancé vers elle et lui avait saisi, aussi doucement qu'il l'avait pu, sa main a la peau si douce. Elle refusait de le regarder et il l'entendit renifler discrètement.

Se maudissant de l'avoir fait pleurer, honteux, il l'attira lentement à lui, la força à se retourner de façon a ce qu'elle lui fasse face et lui leva la tête en attrapant son menton dans sa main gauche. Comme il s'y attendait, les prunelles pourpres étaient embuées de larmes et les joues trempées de gouttelettes cristallines, révélatrice du mal-être soudain de Yuuki.

Délicatement, il essuya l'eau de ses joues avec le dos de sa main gauche, qui avait lâché le menton de la demoiselle.

Puis il saisit son visage fin entre ses mains et, plus lentement encore qu'elle ne l'avait fait, il approcha sa bouche de la sienne.

La jeune fille n'en croyait pas ses yeux : Il venait pourtant de la repousser, non ?

Elle crut à une mauvaise blague, il allait forcément se détourner au dernier moment ou, plus vraisemblablement, allait tout a coup plonger ses crocs dans sa jugulaire.

Cependant, les lèvres de Zero vinrent bien se poser sur les siennes et elle ressentit immédiatement comme un courant électrique entre eux.

Sans réfléchir, elle passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et répondit avec envie a ce si merveilleux et attendu baiser. Plus rien d'autre ne comptais pour elle que la sensation de ses lèvres si douce sur les siennes. Quand, a bout de souffle, ils durent s'écarter, elle se sentit rougir sous le feu de son regard et elle écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne pour dissimuler sa gêne.

Les mains de Zero quittèrent son visage pour descendre le long de son dos pour la plaquer contre lui et il bascula en arrière, l'entrainant avec lui. Cette chute involontaire provoqua leurs rires et ils s'éclaffèrent ensemble, simplement par pur bonheur. Le jeune homme alla se caler contre le tronc de l'arbre auquel il avait adossé Yuuki quand, pour une raison inconnue, elle avait perdu connaissance et il fit signe a sa compagne de venir près de lui. La concernée ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et elle vint se blottir avec délice entre ses bras.

Cette scène ressemblait de façon frappante au moment de leur réveil, et pourtant, elle n'aurait su être plus différente.

Prise d'une irrésistible envie de re-goûter à ses lèvres si délicieuses, Yuuki pivota a moitié pour rencontrer la bouche de son compagnon.

Ils restèrent sous cet arbre tout l'après-midi, le dos de Yuuki collé au torse de Zero qui ne l'aurait lâchée pour rien au monde. Ce dernier jouait parfois avec une des mèches brunes de la jeune fille, en reniflant une autre pour s'enivrer de son parfum, osant à peine croire au changement radical qui s'était opéré entre eux depuis la veille.

Ce qui lui semblait particulièrement incroyable, c'était qu'elle l'aime _lui_, le vampire autrefois humain qui était également un **Hunter**. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un bâtard, un misérable qui avait un pied dans deux mondes différents et radicalement opposés. Chaque fois qu'il avait tenté de s'extraire de ce destin incertain en penchant plus dans une voie que dans l'autre, la deuxième partie de lui-même, sa moitié, l'avait rappelé a l'ordre et il avait du reprendre son équilibre sur le fil instable de son existence.

Songeant à tout cela il se compara à Kuran Kaname et grimaça intérieurement. Au fond de lui, bien qu'il le nie sans cesse, il savait parfaitement ce qui attirait la jeune fille : Le brun était beau, comme tout les vampires, particulièrement les Sangs-Purs, gentils (Avec la jeune fille en tout cas) et il dégageait une telle assurance qu'il était difficile de le détester. Mais lui, Zero, le haïssait justement pour tout cela : Beauté, intelligence, gentillesse, charisme. Il le haïssait même plus pour ces raisons que parce qu'il était un vampire, un Sang-Pur de surcroit. (Cette raison-là n'arrivait qu'en seconde position) car il savait que le vampire usait de ses atouts naturels pour impressionner Yuuki et la mettre de son côté.

Dans un geste protecteur et possessif, il serra ses bras autour du corps de la brune et enfoui son visage dans ses cheveux. Elle venait de lui montrer qu'elle l'avait choisi, lui, le vampire/**Hunter** avec tout ses défauts, lui et pas le Sang-Pur avec sa froide perfection. Alors pourquoi le doute et la jalousie continuaient-ils à tarauder son cœur, et à assombrir ce rêve si agréable ?

Yuuki avait beaucoup apprécié qu'il la serre ainsi, bien qu'elle en ignore la raison, et elle le lui montra en lui adressant un sourire.

Ce sourire, celui qu'il aimait tant et que pendant des années elle avait réservé à Kuran…

Le sourire se fana devant l'expression sombre du garçon. Inquiète, envahit par un mauvais pressentiment, elle pivota dans l'étau de ses bras et posa ses mains sur la poitrine du jeune homme.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

Il évita son regard. D'un geste déterminé, elle le força à la regarder.

Résigné, il chercha dans ses iris une explication à son revirement. Elle ne comprenait pas son changement d'humeur, il le lisait dans ses yeux.

Elle pencha la tête a droite d'un air adorable et dit d'une voix interrogative :

-Zero … ?

-Pourquoi… Questionna-t-il, pourquoi moi ?

L'incompréhension se peignit sur les traits de la jeune fille :

-De quoi tu parle ?

Au lieu de lui répondre, il attaqua par une autre question :

-Et Kuran Kaname ?

Il la sentit se raidir et elle baissa la tête, le soustrayant enfin au poids de son regard qu'il aimait tant.

Dans son cœur, deux sentiments se mirent à se battre : La jalousie qu'il avait toujours réprimée et qui refaisait surface sans qu'il soit capable de l'empêcher de déferler dans tout son être et l'abattement provoqué par l'écroulement de ses espoirs, cet espoir insidieux qui, une fois de plus, le faisait souffrir en disparaissant.

C'est alors que la jeune fille eut une réaction totalement inattendue : Elle éclata de rire et enfouit son visage dans son épaule, où elle continua à glousser. Le garçon se sentit envahit par la colère, persuadé qu'elle se moquait de lui. Il l'écarta de lui, une expression furieuse sur le visage, celle-là même qui effrayait tant les élèves de la Day Class, mais qui n'avait plus le moindre effet sur la brune.

Cependant, elle ne désirait pas l'énerver davantage et elle se força à se calmer. D'une voix étranglée par le rire qu'elle s'efforçait de réprimer, elle demanda :

-C'est… _**ça**_… qui t'inquiète ?

-Il y a de quoi, non ? rétorqua-t-il d'une voix morgue.

Elle le dévisagea un instant en silence avant de déclarer doucement :

-Pour moi, Kaname-senpai n'est pas… Il est… Oh, flûte, comment t'expliquer ça ? S'impatienta-t-elle.

Elle ne parvenait pas à exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait et cela l'irritait.

Elle rumina un instant ce sujet épineux, sans que Zero ne la quitte du regard une seconde avec, au fond des yeux, une émotion qu'elle ne parvint pas à identifier.

-Je ne remercierais jamais assez Kaname de m'avoir sauvé la vie, commença-t-elle en pesant chacun de ses mots. Je l'estime beaucoup, j'admire sa force de caractère, son assurance et ce serait mentir que de dire que je ne l'apprécie pas.

Elle secoua lentement la tête, faisant voler ses courtes mèches brunes dont une alla frotter contre le nez de Zero, qui le plissa, n'appréciant pas particulièrement qu'elle vante les mérites du Sang-Pur devant lui mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de l'écouter attentivement :

-Mais ce que j'éprouve envers lui, continua-t-elle, tient de l'amitié et de la reconnaissance : C'est un très bon ami mais mes sentiments a son égard sont radicalement différents de l'amour que je te porte.

Collant sa tête sur le torse de son compagnon, elle conclut dans un souffle :

-Je t'aime Zero.

Aussitôt, elle eut la satisfaction d'entendre le cœur de son vis-a-vis s'emballer et elle soupira d'aise.

Quant à Zero, il resta un court instant foudroyé par le bonheur que ces quelques mots tout simples avaient créé en lui. Ces mots qu'il attendait, c'était la première fois qu'elle les disait.

-Moi aussi, murmura-t-il d'une voix rendue tremblante par l'émotion.

Puis, conscient que ces mots-là n'avaient pas la même force, ne crée pas la même sensation de béatitude, il reprit, d'une voix plus assurée :

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Il baissa les yeux sur Yuuki et la vit rougir. Tout en lui caressant les cheveux, il se rendit compte qu'il aimait bien qu'elle réagisse comme ça.

Yuuki de son côté, appréciait grandement le contact des mains virils de son compagnon sur sa tête.

Quelques minutes après, Zero poussa un long soupir. Yuuki, qui était en train de s'assoupir, sursauta :

-Hein, quoi ?

Le garçon sourit, amusé par sa réaction. Puis il prit la parole :

-Il faut rentrer, annonça-t-il.

La jeune fille tourna vers lui une expression si désappointée qu'il se sentit obligé de rajouter :

-J'adorerais rester ici, seul avec toi, mais je commence à avoir faim et puis, si on tarde trop, le directeur va s'inquiéter.

-Pff, même quand il n'est pas là il trouve le moyen de me taper sur les nerfs, grogna Yuuki.

Zero étouffa un léger rire tout en décollant son dos de l'arbre. La jeune fille comprit le message et, avec un soupir, se releva, suivie du garçon aux cheveux argentés.

Quelques mètres plus loin, il la rattrapa et saisit sa main, entremêla ses doigts au sien et la tira gentiment en avant. Ensuite, il tourna légèrement la tête dans sa direction, pour voir comment elle réagissait. Il ne fut pas déçu : Elle arborait un grand sourire franc et ravi et ses yeux pétillaient, radieux.

Le garçon fut parcouru par une vague d'amour, il sentit son cœur chavirer, ses joues s'embraser et, pour résister a l'envie de la plaquer contre un arbre pour l'embrasser a loisir, il dut se détourner, faisant voler ses mèches couleur de lune.

La brune avait eu le temps d'apercevoir la rougeur subite qui avait coloré les joues naturellement pâle de son compagnon et son cœur avait vibré de plaisir devant cette vision si inhabituelle mais si touchante.

Plusieurs heures durant, ils marchèrent ainsi, main dans la main, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voit passer le temps et, enfin, ils arrivèrent en vue de l'imposante Académie Cross, qui se situait cependant encore a plusieurs centaines de mètres. A ce moment- là, Zero lâcha la main de Yuuki qui, surprise, pila net.

Le jeune homme stoppa deux pas plus loin et, sans se retourner, lui lança, d'une voix vibrante d'émotion contenue :

-Ecoute, Yuuki… Je…

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se retourna vers elle, avec des yeux si pleins de désarroi qu'elle sentit ses propres prunelles s'humidifier.

-Je préférerais que personne ne sache que nous sommes ensemble, ok ?

-Mais… pourquoi ?

Gêné et visiblement malheureux, il passa sa main sur son visage, et la laissa sur ses yeux.

-Parce que je suis un **Hunter**, doublé d'un vampire, commença-t-il, conscient que cet argument serait celui qui convaincrai le plus la jeune fille. Ma situation est déjà compliquée, si en plus on apprend que je commence une relation avec une humaine, je cours a la catastrophe.

Désireuse de l'aider et non de lui attirer plus d'ennuis qu'il n'en avait déjà, Yuuki accepta son choix malgré la déchirure qu'elle sentait dans son cœur.

-Et puis…, ajouta Zero, hésitant, surtout, parce que si la **Guilde** l'apprend, elle pourrait utiliser le chantage pour me toucher, ou le **Sénat des vampires** pourrait vouloir m'atteindre à travers toi. Et je… je trouve que tu es déjà assez impliquée dans ses affaires qui te dépassent, sans avoir besoin d'en rajouter.

En voyant le visage de Yuuki s'assombrir, il ajouta précipitamment :

-Je sais, tu pense que je te considère encore comme une enfant qui n'est pas capable de se débrouiller, mais tu te trompe. Pour moi, tu es une très belle jeune femme, innocente, fragile, et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal par ma faute.

Prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de déclarer, Zero s'empourpra tandis que Yuuki, ravie, lui adressait un regard reconnaissant et emplis d'amour.

Elle plongea ses prunelles pourpres dans les orbes parme de Zero et ce qu'elle y lut lui confirma ce qu'au fond elle savait déjà : Sa proposition n'étais pas un rejet déguisé, il pensait réellement ce qu'il avait dit.

A l'instant même où les yeux couleurs rubis rencontrèrent les pupilles mauves, Zero sut qu'elle accepterait, avant même qu'elle n'eut ouvert la bouche :

-Très bien. Pour tout le monde, nous serons comme d'habitude, juste Yuuki et Zero, les chargés de disciplines.

Le garçon la contempla avec gratitude, heureux qu'elle ne lui complique pas la tâche.

-Mais, continua-t-elle, déterminée, sache que je n'ai pas l'intention de renoncer a toi pour ces raisons, aussi valable soit-elle ! Met toi bien ça dans le crâne, Kiryu Zero ! Donc…

Il la fixa en silence pendant un instant, amusé par sa verve et sa farouche détermination, attendant qu'elle termine sa phrase :

-…Quand nous serons que tout les deux, ne compte pas sur moi sur moi pour jouer l'indifférente : Je t'aime et je tiens à te le montrer.

Submergé par l'émotion, se retrouvant soudainement à court de mot, Zero ne trouva pas d'autre moyen de montrer ce qu'il ressentait que d'attraper la taille fine de sa compagne et de la serrer contre lui, sa main fourrageant dans les courtes mèches brunes. Sa bouche chercha la sienne, la trouva, et leur lèvres se scellèrent pendant que le jeune homme tenait de retransmettre à Yuuki tout son amour pour elle dans ce tendre et passionné baiser. Enfin, ils se détachèrent. Le garçon posa son front contre celui de la jeune femme et lui souffla :

-Le dernier avant un moment…

Comprenant instantanément de quoi son compagnon parlait, la brune prit les devants, saisit le visage fin et pâle de Zero entre ses petites mains et plaqua à nouveau ses lèvres contre celle de son amour.

Tout deux conscient de ce sentiment de ''fin'' qui approchait, ils tirèrent force et réconfort de ce moment partagé, à la manière d'un plongeur qui avale une grande bouffée d'air avant de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de l'océan.

Finalement, ils se séparèrent a contrecœur et verrouillèrent leurs sentiments respectifs au fond de leur cœur.

-Rien ne changera, lui souffla Zero.

Puis ils reprirent leur marche d'une démarche lente et hésitante vers l'Académie qui, tout a coup, revêtait des allures de prison, un lieu où ils n'auraient pas le droit de se laisser aller, de laisser leurs sentiments s'exprimer de peur d'apporter du malheur a l'être aimé…

Chaque pas les rapprochait de l'entrée, et plus ils s'approchaient, plus la tension grandissait entre eux : Réussiraient-ils a tromper leurs proches, a leur cacher ce qu'ils considéraient pourtant comme le plus merveilleux des événements qui leur soit arrivé ?

Ils ne tarderaient pas à le savoir car, derrière le portail, se tenait le Directeur, Yagari Tôga, Yori, ainsi que toute la Night Class, parmi laquelle Zero sentit la présence de Kuran Kaname.


	8. Retour, comédie et avertissement

Chapitre 8 : Retour, comédie et avertissement

Ils ne tarderaient pas à le savoir car, derrière le portail, se tenait le Directeur, Yagari Tôga, Yori, ainsi que toute la Night Class, parmi laquelle Zero sentit la présence de Kuran Kaname.

Inquiet de savoir comment Yuuki allait réagir en sa présence, il jeta un bref coup d'œil dans sa direction mais elle arborait un visage serein et, les yeux fixés sur le groupe qui les attendait elle déclara, un vague sourire aux lèvres, profitant du peu de distance qui les séparait encore de l'entrée principale pour formuler sa pensée :

-Tu sais… Je pense qu'il y a au moins une personne que l'on ne dupera pas.

Zero n'eut pas le temps de lui demander de qui elle parlait car le Directeur, quittant la sage ligne qui s'était formée derrière l'imposant portail de fer s'approchait d'eux en courant. Pris d'un doute, Zero suivit le regard de Yuuki pour savoir à qui elle pensait, s'attendant à le trouver braqué sur Kuran, et fut déconcerté de le voir fixé sur le blond excentrique qui s'élançait vers eux, les bras écartés, prêt à les prendre dans ses bras.

Sous ses mèches grises, le visage du jeune homme se tordit en une expression à mi-chemin entre la consternation et l'amusement, tandis qu'une petite vois en lui soufflait que sa camarade n'avait pas tort : Tout comme il avait deviné que Zero buvait le sang de Yuuki, ce pas si stupide Directeur comprendrait aisément que leur relation avait évolué. Mais ni lui ni Yuuki ne s'inquiétait de ça : Cross Kaien était un homme de confiance, malgré son caractère assez spécial. Si son silence pouvait protéger ceux qu'il considérait comme ses enfants, il n'hésiterait pas, c'était certain.

Comme a l'accoutumée, le blond tenta de serrer sa fille adoptive dans ses bras et, comme d'habitude, elle s'esquiva habilement et échappa à l'étreinte paternelle tandis que l'homme s'écrasait au sol, de fausses larmes sur les joues tandis qu'un gémissement plaintif s'échappait de ses lèvres.

Et Yuuki, fidèle a elle-même, s'inclina de façon tout a fait naturelle devant le corps du directeur en saluant :

-Bonjour, Directeur !

Et, aussitôt, l'homme protesta :

-Apelle moi ''papa'' !

Zero, qui avait contemplé la scène d'un air désespéré, se passa la main sur le visage en soupirant :

- Il ne changera jamais…

-Tout a fait d'accord, approuva la jeune fille.

Le directeur se remit péniblement debout en grimaçant, releva les yeux et les observa quelques instants, l'air sincèrement surpris :

-Mais…Vous… bredouilla-t-il.

Il n'eut jamais le loisir de terminer sa phrase car une petite furie aux cheveux châtain clair sauta au cou de Yuuki et la serra contre elle deux bonnes minutes avant de l'éloigner en la tenant toujours par les épaules et l'examina avec attention :

-Ca va, souffla-t-elle au bout d'un moment, il s'est bien occupé de toi. Quand tu m'as dit que tu partais seulement avec lui, continua Yori en jetant un bref coup d'œil a Zero, j'ai eu un peu peur. Je me demandais s'il se souviendrait que tu es une fille, et non pas une petite brute, et que tu aurais besoin d'un minimum de confort, acheva-t-elle sans se soucier de la présence du concerné derrière elle, ledit concerné souriant d'ailleurs très légèrement, de façon quasi-imperceptible.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Yori ! La rassura la brunette. Il a même pensé à me faire manger !

-Mouai, ça c'est parce qu'il avait faim aussi, rétorqua la jeune fille d'un air sceptique, dont l'effet fut gâché par la lueur taquine qui dansa dans ses yeux quand elle regarda Zero. Mais bon, ajouta-t-elle en reportant son attention sur son amie, tu as l'air en bonne santé, c'est le principal ! Pour un peu, je dirais même que tu as meilleure mine que quand tu es partie !

Gênée, Yuuki marmonna quelque chose comme quoi elle avait eu l'occasion de dormir et l'arrivée de la Night Class, suivie de peu par Yagari qui ne semblait pas mécontent de les voir revenir, dissimula son trouble et lui permit de se reprendre tandis que Kaname la couvait de son regard bienveillant :

-Je suis content d'entendre que tu vas bien, Yuuki

Ignorant volontairement Zero, il s'approcha encore de la jeune fille qui le regarda faire tranquillement. A présent qu'elle avait tiré au clair ses sentiments envers Kaname, elle se sentait plus sure d'elle. Elle dévisagea calmement le brun, certaine qu'aucune rougeur ne viendrait colorer ses joues et elle commença poliment :

-Bonjour, Kaname-senpai.

Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle était heureuse de le voir, comme on est ravi de revoir un très bon ami après une longue séparation. Son absence à elle n'avait duré que trois jours mais tant de choses avaient changés depuis en elle qu'elle voyait les choses différemment, comme pourrait le faire quelqu'un qui revient chez lui après un long éloignement.

Toute a ses réflexions, elle n'eut que très vaguement conscience de ce qui suivit. Elle se rappela avoir emboité le pas aux autres et les avaient accompagnés a l'intérieur entourée par des conversations auxquelles elle ne prêtait aucune attention. Yori, peu à l'aise en compagnie de la Night Class, s'accrochait a son bras et Zero restait derrière le ''troupeau'', l'air parfaitement indifférent, comme a l'accoutumée.

Ce brusque retour à la normale lui sembla surnaturel après les évènements des derniers jours.

A plusieurs reprises, elle eut conscience du regard pensif de Kaname posé sur elle, avant qu'il ne détourne la tête pour répondre tantôt au Directeur, tantôt a l'un des aristocrates vampires qui l'entourait. L'émotion indéfinie qu'elle lisait dans les magnifiques yeux rehaussés de rouge de son sauveur ne la surprenait pas. Loin d'être une idiote, elle avait conscience d'avoir changée et mûri pendant ces trois jours passés hors de l'Académie. Kaname s'en était probablement rendu compte bien qu'il ne sache pas encore où se situait le changement.

Kaname… Quand elle songeait à ce qu'elle avait cru entretenir envers lui elle fut traversée par un vif soulagement : Avoir enfin démêlé l'écheveau complexe de ses sentiments entre les deux hommes de sa vie allait lui rapporter la tranquillité d'esprit que ses rêves confus, partagés et indécis face a ce qu'elle éprouvait envers Kaname et Zero, lui avait volée.

Elle allait pouvoir être heureuse, du moins dans la mesure où il lui faudrait tout de même cacher son amour, ce qui lui déplaisait. Cependant, elle avait donné sa parole a Zero de ne montrer ses sentiments que quand ils seraient seuls tout les deux et elle tiendrait sa promesse, quoi qu'il lui en coute.

« Rien ne changera » lui avait affirmé Zero. Non, rien ne changerait : Zero resterais aux yeux de tous ce garçon taciturne à l'air perpétuellement en colère et elle, elle resterait la petite fille naïve et idiote, toujours prête à rendre service aux autres.

Rien ne changerais, en effet… Sauf dans son cœur. Car à présent, elle savait. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait choisi _**Lui**_, et qu'elle l'aimait.

Un brusque apport d'air autour d'elle la fit revenir dans la réalité : Les vampires se dispersaient, créant un espace libre autour du groupe désormais réduit à Kaname, le Directeur, Yori, Yagari, Zero et elle-même. La nuit étant tombée, Kaname dut rejoindre ses cours, de toute évidence a contrecœur et Yori dû partir se coucher.

Une fois que toute la Night Class fut retournée en cour et que Yori eut rejoint son lit, Zero, Yuuki, Yagari et le directeur s'était retrouvé dans le bureau de ce dernier où le Maître avait fait un accueil chaleureux a son ancien disciple : Il lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux, donnant a sa tignasse argenté un air désordonnée du plus bel effet et, avec un grand sourire, le borgne avait rendu son ''job'' au jeune homme. L'air apparemment ravi de se débarrasser de ses fonctions, il avait expliqué que, sa réputation l'ayant de toute évidence précédée, il n'y avait eu aucun incident durant les deux nuits : Pas la moindre fille de la Day Class à réprimander, pas le moindre vampire qui aurait fait une escapade nocturne ! Résultat, il s'était profondément ennuyé.

-Enfin, tu es de retour et je vais pouvoir reprendre mes activités habituelles, avait-il déclaré, soulagé. A la prochaine, stupide élève !

Et il était partit. Il y avait eu quelques secondes de silence total avant que les paroles de Yagari ne plongent Yuuki dans un irrépressible fou rire.

Une fois la jeune fille calmée, Zero, qui avait regardé sa camarade se tordre de rire avec une expression consternée sur le visage, avait fait un résumé rapide des évènements, omettant toutefois plusieurs détails d'ordre personnel, ce qui ne sembla pas déranger le Directeur.

Une fois le rapport fini, Kaien félicita Zero et ce dernier, accompagné par Yuuki, s'apprêtait à prendre congé quand le blond avait pris un air sévère, ce qui n'était en général pas bon signe. Aucun des deux adolescents ne bougea, attendant en silence que leur tuteur se décide à parler.

L'homme les examina, longuement et en silence, ne pouvant que remarquer la proximité de ses ''enfants'' car ils s'étaient inconsciemment rapproché l'un de l'autre, leurs mains se frôlant presque, les petits coups d'œil emplis de tendresse qu'ils échangeaient, persuadés, pauvres naïfs qu'ils étaient, qu'il ne les voyait pas…

Au final, un sourire las étira ses lèvres fines et il ne put que leur conseiller :

-Soyez prudents. Cette situation pourrait vous apporter beaucoup d'ennui si elle est découverte.

Les deux adolescents cessèrent de feindre, ils ne firent pas semblant de ne pas saisir de quoi leur père adoptif parlait, ce dont il leur fut reconnaissant.

Les amoureux se regardèrent franchement avec, au fond des prunelles, la même étincelle d'inquiétude. Ils ne lui demandèrent pas comment il avait deviné.

-Nous le savons, déclara finalement Zero.

-Directeur, est ce donc si visible ? Pour que vous l'ayez remarqué aussi vite ? Questionna Yuuki.

Pour une fois, l'excentrique blond ne releva pas le ''Directeur'' et lâcha tristement :

-Pour moi, qui vous ai vu grandir, oui. Mais pas pour les autres. Surtout, prenez bien garde à votre attitude, restez comme vous l'êtes et faites attention à vos gestes quand vous êtes en public. Par exemple, là, vous êtes trop près pour de simples amis, éloignez-vous l'un de l'autre.

Surpris, le couple remarqua le peu de distance qui les séparaient et, suivant les conseils du Directeur, s'écartèrent, comme à regret.

-Malgré tout, je suis content pour vous, se força à ajouter Cross Kaien, d'un ton plus enjoué, je me demandais combien de temps il faudrait a Zero pour se déclarer. Bravo mon garçon !

Les deux rougirent avec un bel ensemble et, pendant que Zero, mort de honte, regardait ailleurs, Yuuki dit doucement :

-Euh… C'est pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé…

-Ah ? Bon ben, après tout, c'est vos affaires, hein ? conclut le Directeur, plus très sûr de vouloir savoir.

Zero approuva d'un hochement sec de la tête. Puis ils souhaitèrent bonne nuit au directeur et sortirent de la salle.

Resté seul, l'homme soupira et laissa tomber le masque de sérénité joyeuse qu'il avait arboré depuis l'instant où il avait compris que ses enfants avaient franchi un cap décisif.

Il était inquiet. Ses enfants s'engageaient sur une voie dangereuse. Oui, bien dangereuse…

-Bonne chance, chuchota-t-il, et son faible chuchotis résonna dans la pièce vide avec une consonance lugubre…

_A suivre… ?_

_**Bon ben voila ! J'arrive a la fin de la première partie de l'histoire ! Bon, je parle de première partie, mais je ne suis même pas sure qu'il y aura une seconde partie alors…**_

_**Merci a tout ceux qui m'auront suivie pendant ce laps de temps, assez court puisque l'histoire était déjà écrite ^^ (bon, pas encore tapé, mais bref…) J'écrirais peut-être une suite, sa dépendra de mon temps libre (assez réduit a cause du Brevet qui approche), de mon inspiration et de la motivation des lecteurs ^^.**_

_**Si vous voulez une suite, dites le moi, à moins que vous ne préfériez que l'histoire s'arrête là...**_

_**Sur ce, a la prochaine !!**_

_**P.S**__** : Je remercie particulièrement ''**__**inconnue**__** '' et ''**__**Roze**__**'' qui m'ont soutenue pendant l'histoire avec des commentaires très encourageant ! Merci a elles ! **_


End file.
